the power with in
by 3ookWorm
Summary: what the hell is going on with kagome? why is inuyasha sad? is sesshomaru starting to be a big brother to inuyasha? and how the hell does inzyaio come back?
1. powers within

"Hey sorry I'm late I had to finish making the lunches for everybody."

When kagome looked closer she saw her. Kagome saw Kikiyo standing there with her friends.

"What's she doing here? And what's going on?"

Everyone looked down and kagome was so pissed off that she yelled "SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha fell from a tree and she turned to him and he yelled "What the hell was that for wench!"

"What the hell is Kikiyo doing here?"

But before he could answer she yelled SIT. This time kikyo ran to him and yelled "Why are you doing that!"

Kagome held back her anger 'cause she knows if she answered her kagome was going to take the rest of HER soul back.

So kagome looked sango and miroku and asked them "What's going on?"

They didn't even have to say anything because the look on their faces gave it away. She gasped knowing that Inuyasha was going to take her back. Kagome dropped her black bag that had everyone's lunch in it and said "Inuyasha—I—I've always know this was going to happen. I—just wished that it wasn't so soon, but-"

Before she could finish Inuyasha replied "Kagome—it's not that I don't care for you because I do. It's just that I love kikyo more and I love you like a best friend."

She don't know why his words hurt her so much because kagome told him how she felt and he said that it wasn't meant to be and that we had to stay friends.

Kagome was fighting not to cry and she was fine until that bitch said "By the way I'm going to need your jewel shards."

Kagome turned to her and inuyasha and hissed "You better keep that whore in check or else…."

Inuyasha got pissed then and replied "Don't call her that you stupid bitch."

Kagome wouldn't or couldn't believe what she just heard inuyasha call her a stupid bitch and to make matters worse Kikiyo was laughing. Kagome couldn't hold it in any more.

Nearby Lord Sesshomaru heard yelling and smelled Inuyasha. Sesshomaru hide his scent and walked to the spot where he heard yelling. Then Sesshomaru saw Kagome.

_She's wearing different clothes. Instead of her cloths being white and green, now their black and purple._

Then he saw kagome turned to face kikyo all the way and said (or like screamed) "Give me the rest of my soul back you stupid slut!"

Kikyo screamed in pain as Kagomes soul was leaving her body. He also saw inuyasha didn't like this at all.

"Stop it Kagome you're killing her!"

Inuyasha saw that kagome didn't hear a word he had said and that she was really going to kill the woman he loved. So he went to kagome and slapped her across the face 'causing her to fall on the ground.

For some reason this angered Lord Sesshomaru but he couldn't stop it only watch what was happening to Kagome. Everyone was in shock that inuyasha touched let alone slap kagome. She held her cheek and looked through her hair as he went to Kikiyo and then looked at Kagome.

When he looked at Kagome and the shock on her face plus the tears coming down her face, then at his own hand. All Inuyasha could say was "Kagome—I'm sorry—please—."

But when inuyasha went to touch kagome she yelled "NO! Stay away from me!"

Kagome pushed him and took off running but didn't get far because he grabbed her wrist.

"SIT BOY!"

When inuyasha letting go of her wrist she took off running with tears burning her cheek (the one Inuyasha slapped with a lot of force).

When Kagome was far enough and didn't sense him following her, she started to cry. Suddenly she felt herself losing control over the powers she kept hidden from all these years. Kagome had to get somewhere out of the reach that she would hurt innocent people.

She started walking in a forest which leads to a clearing that was surrounded by a rock wall. What she didn't know was that lord sesshomaru had followed her. Kagome huffed and huffed as she went to the center of the clearing and fell to the knees holding her sides in pain.

_I have to control them and make sure that my powers don't come out and hurt innocent people._

Kagome tried to get up but fell on the ground crying.

Kagome felt the little control that she had start to slip away. Suddenly she remembered Inuyashas slap as the wind hit her cheek. Right when Kagome felt the sting on her cheek she lost all control and felt the powers blast out of her.

Sesshomaru saw her release some power, and when he realized what it was he was shocked. _How can she control Fire and Darkness if she's a miko?_

Kagome tried to get up and walk because she knew that this wasn't going to contain her powers. "AHHHH!" Screamed Kagome as her powers force their way out of her.

Kagome saw some little kids walking towards her and she thought in horror _there must be a village near by and that means I really have to get out of here!_

Kagome screamed again in pain and when the kids were close enough to see her she yell "GET AWAY! RUN HURRY!"

When the kids saw that kagome was covered by the Fire and Darkness they took her advice and ran to their village. Kagome couldn't bear the thought of killing all those people who live in the village.

So ignoring the pain she felt she ran as fast as she could to the ocean as tears continue to fall. She knows she had to control the power with herself.

_But how am I going to control them? I don't want this anymore, but if I let go on the little control I just got back then all those innocent people will die... what do I do?_-

_**CAN SHE HOLD THE POWER IN HER? OR WILL SHE GIVE INTO THEM?**_


	2. lifeless

THUS FAR:

Kagome and Inuyasha get into a fight about Kikiyo and the jewel shards. Kikiyo tells Kagome that she'll need Kagome shards and then started laughing with Inuyasha yelled at her. Then Kagome started taking her soul back, Inuyasha slapped her, and Kagome ran afraid of losing control of her powers with in.

Now:

When Kagome hit the beach she started crying and thought she couldn't control the power inside of her and that she would kill a lot of innocent people who didn't deserve to die. Kagome realized that she had gain some control of the powers she hated so much.

She got up and started walking on the beach. She went into the water ready to kill herself when she heard someone call her name.

"Kagome don't!"

Kagome was already waist deep in the water when she looked only to see Inuyasha. He was breathless and in his eyes she saw confusion, fear, and sadness. Inuyasha took a step forward and saw that Kagomes powers were coming out of her body.

"Kagome—please come back."

Kagomes eyes were now lifeless and when Inuyasha step to her again he saw that she was fighting with everything she had making sure that her power didn't kill anyone.

"Why do you care," she whispered, "you don't care about me. You only care about kikiyo and you already proved that when you slapped me and when you went to make sure she was all right."

Inuyasha suddenly stiffened and knew she was right but he could watch as his best friend wanted to kill herself and he didn't like the fact that he hit her either.

"Kagome please come back."

"Why should I go back with you Inuyasha?"

Kagome know something wasn't right so she played along. Inuyasha didn't answer her and she knew it wasn't Inuyasha but Naraku.

"Stop bullshitting and come out Naraku!" shouted kagome.

Naraku did what she said and come out of hiding. Kagome wasn't scared only filled with hurt and the feeling to die.

"Come with me Kagome and you'll be able to control your power."

Kagome knew he was lying but all of a sudden she wished Inuyasha would come and get her already.

"Inuyasha sit."

**Meanwhile**

Inuyasha knew he hurt Kagome by the look in her eyes as she looked at him.

"Inuyasha how could you do that to Kagome!" yelled Shippo.

Everyone had been shocked that Inuyasha chose Kikiyo over Kagome and on top of that slapped Kagome!

"Shippo stop. It's meaningless to try and change his mind. He chose Kikiyo and abandon Kagome." said Sango.

Sango now knew why Kagome hated Kikiyo so much. Kikiyo was smiling and laughing that Inuyasha chose her and kagome. But to make matters worse she was also loving that inuyasha slapped her.

When Inuyasha heard Sango say those words he felt a sharp pain in his stomach that he only got when kagomes powers tried to come out. He also felt her lose control of her emotions and he also knows that it was all his fault.

Inuyasha stood up and started walked out of kaede's hut when kikiyo said "Where are you going inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked back that the smiling kikiyo and gave her a cold and fearful stair that made her freeze with fear and she stop smiling.


	3. fire and darkness

Talk

_Thought_

**Scream**

_**Sesshomarus demon**_

When kagome wakes up she doesn't know where she is at all. She tries to get up but is stopped by inuyasha him self!!! "What? Inuyasha what am I doing here?" Asked kagome.  
"I brought u back after I was able to put your power in check. But don't worry your safe now so go back to sleep." Kagome gets up and sees that she is in her bra and panties; she looks at inuyasha from the corner of her eye and sees that he enjoys the sight. Kagome quickly grabs the blanket and covers her self with and tells inuyasha to sit. "**SIT BOY!!!"** When she realized that she put to much force into that sit command, she took this moment to get dressed. She found her close next to inuyasha, got up (quietly), and grabbed them. She looked at her skirt before she put it on and saw that it was ripped and showing too much, her shirt was ripped completely and she was glad that she had a black tank top under.

Kagome put on her skirt, then her tank, her legging, and finally her boots. She started walkin out when inuyasha grabbed her arm and throwing her into the wall. "What are you doing inuyasha? Remember you choose that slut bag and made it very clear that I wasn't wanted at all." Inuyasha just looked at kagome before he pushed his body into her, telling her that he wanted her as his own. Kagome moaned as she tried to push him off of her. All of a sudden kagome looked at inuyasha and about to tell me to get away when he KISSED her on the lips. His left arm pulled her into him and his right lifted her skirt readying her. Kagome then remembered the pain he put her through, pushed him off, and yelled "**YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DO THAT INUYASHA! YOU MADE YOUR CHOOSE AND YOU CANT HAVE BOTH ONLY ONE AND YOU CHOOS THE SLUT BAG OVER ME. I LOVED YOU INUYASHA AND NOW I DON'T KNOW WHAT I FEEL FOR YOU." **

Kagome ran out of the hut, crying, ignoring her friends, and right into the forest. "Kagome wait!!!" called inuyasha from behind and she know he wouldn't follow her and he wouldn't try to bring her back so she just ran. Kagome continued to run until she came to a beautiful clearing. She fell at the center of the clearing gasping for air. Kagome know demons would be out so she masked her scent and put a barrier around the clearing. When a demon walked by the clearing kagome held her breath and saw the demon continue on his way. "No one can see, hear, or smell me. Im all alone. No one would love me because im me, and if they do love me it's because im that slut bag reincarnation... No one sees me for me. No one loves me for me" Kagome cried until she became tired and was almost asleep when she heard some walk towards her. She turned around and saw it was just sesshomaru and felt alil better. The demon lord looked at kagome and smelled her tears.

Kagome turn back around and said "if your hear to find inuyasha he's in the village over there." Kagome pointed to the village and got up to walk away when she felt something happen to her emotions. She feels to the ground holding her self and cussing the slut bag. "That fuckin slut bag. She must know that inuyasha and my emotions are connected. Or she would be making me feel this way." Kagome felt that she was in heat and then she fainted right before the demon lord…sesshomaru smelled that she was suddenly in heat and heard her cuss kikiyo for forcing her to feel this way. He just looked at the girl who laid before him and saw how much pain she was in even in her sleep. Suddenly he started to feel anger and hated the way his brother treated such a beautiful girl like kagome. Sesshomaru stayed with kagome all night making sure she wasn't in any pain and was shocked that she could put up a barrier, hide her scent (not from him though) while she slept in so much pain.

When she cried he got close to hear her and heard her say "inuyasha you had no right to do that to me. You had no right to kiss me after what u did to me." Lord Sesshomaru was pissed off. _He dares to kiss her after he causes her all this pain!!! _When the sun started to raise kagome woke up from a nightmare and look around. "What happened?" but then she remembered everything that happened to her and she felt sad and anger all at once. All of a sudden a demon spots kagome from a far and attacks her. "Come here miko!" yelled the demon. Kagome quickly got out of the way but feel to the ground. "What do you want?" asked kagome in a calm voice. "You." "Why me? What can you gain in kidnapping me?" the demon just looked at kagome like she was crazy and then laughed. "That's easy you. If I take you then that mutt inuyasha will do anything to get you back." When kagome heard inuyasha names she felt tears coming down, she felt really sad.

"**Now come here miko and be good bait!" **kagome couldn't move and felt powerless and lifeless. Suddenly sesshomaru protected kagome and told her to "**get away!! Now!"** Kagome did what she was told and ran far away. Kagome ran until she came to a hot spring and feel on her knees crying. _Im useless. No one wants me only to kidnap and use as bait. Inuyasha would never come for me and never would he want me back. _When she got up she saw a sharp rock, grab it, went in the hot spring, and cut her wrists. She watched as the blood came from her body and started to wonder what her life would be like if inuyasha chose her and not kikiyo. Kagome then started to wish that she and kikiyo never met, never met inuyasha, and never met anyone. She was wishing that her life was back to normal and she got out of the hot springs and walked to the village to say good bye to inuyasha.

When sesshomaru killed the demon the wind blow him a scent he know all to well and realized that kagome was bleeding. He ran to the spot where her blood was the strongest and found nothing at all but saw the worst sight he has ever seen in his whole life. He could tell that kagome was planning on killing herself and that she was going to say goodbye to inuyasha and his friends. Lord Sesshomaru started after kagome and quickly find her in front of inuyasha and his friends. _Why would she go back to him???___

_**To say good-bye. She is gonna kill her self after wards. **_

_Whose fault is this? Why does she plan on doing this??_

Before he could even ask inuyasha kagome spoke answering his question (as if knowing he was there). "Kagome what did you do?" ask inuyasha. As he took a step forward he suddenly felt pain in his wrists and in his stomach, "**AWWWW"** "inuyasha whats the matter?" asked kikiyo as she went to him. Inuyasha pushed her away and tried to get up, but when he looked at kagome he saw that she cut her wrists and that she wasn't her self at all. "Who are you? And what have you done to kagome?" Kagome laughed at inuyasha but her laugh was more evil and so not her self. "Why what ever are you talkin about inuyasha of course its me." **"STOP YOUR BULLSHITTIN!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH KAGOME? AND DON'T LIE TO ME BECAUSE I CAN FEEL IT!!" ** The person(s) who takin over kagomes body finally spoke. "Well inuyasha if you can feel if we lie then can you feel this." Ask one of the things inside kagome as it stabbed the rock into kagomes stomach. **"AWWWWWWWW!!!"** Yelled inuyasha as he fell to his knees holding his stomach "why are you hurting kagome so much? Why do you cause her all this pain?" ask shippo as he walked to her/it. "Shippo was right in front of it when kikiyo yelled **"how dare you hare inuyasha you bitch!"** it was about to yell at kikiyo when shippo yelled **"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU STUPID BITCH! I CAN STAND IT WHEN YOU TALK, ACT AND LOOK LIKE YOUR BETTER THEN EVERYONE ELSE!! KAGOME IS WAY BETTER THEN YOU ARE BECAUSE KAGOME REALLY DID CARE FOE INUYASHA AND SHE DIDN'T JUGE HIM OR ANY OTHER DEMON AT ALL. KAGOME CARES FOR EVERYONE BUT HER SELF SHE DOESN'T CARE IF SHE'S DYING SHE WILL STILL HELPS SOMEBODY. JUST LIKE SHE DID SESSHOMARU WHEN HE WAS HURT REALLY BAD. KAGOME DIDN'T TRY TO KILL HIM NO SHE HELPED, PROTECTED, AND EVEN MADE SURE HE WAS BETTER AND STRONG ENOUGH SO HE COULD GO BACK TO THE WESTERN LANDS. NO IF IT WAS YOU KIKIYO YOU WOULD HAVE KILLED HIM ON THE SPOT OR EVEN WONDED HIM MORE SO YOU COULD PROIBLE FUCK HIM THEN ASK QUESTIONS AND THEN KILL HIM. KAGOME WILL ALWAYS BE BETTER AT EVERYTHING SHE WAS AND WILL BE A KIND HEARTED PERSON WHO DESNT CARE IF SHE IS DYING AND STILL HELPS PEOPLE AND LOVES AND CARES FOR THEM EVEN OF THEY HURT MORE THEN GETTING ATTACKED BY NARAKU!"** everyone looked at shippo like if he was the devil because no one has ever heard or even thought shippo could say such things, then kagome spoke and said "well done young fox demon. Well spoken." "umm who are you anyways?" kagome/it kneeled down on one knee and said "well which one do you want to know there is two of us?" "well both of yous." "very well young one", said one while rubbin shippos head, "im the element of fire and my name is kai. And im the element of darkness and my name is rei."


	4. to live or not to live

Talk

_Thought _

**Scream**

_**Sesshomarus demon**_

Last time: "Umm who are you anyways?" kagome/it kneeled down on one knee and said "well which one do you want to know there is two of us?" "Well both of yous." "Very well young one", said one while rubbing shippos head, "im the element of fire and my name is kai. And im the element of darkness and my name is rei."

"Wait if you're the element of darkness why are you so nice?" ask shippo talkin to rei. "Well I don't really know heheheh." "Umm why are you causing my mommy so much pain?" kai and rei looked at shippo and finally kai said "we aint causing your mothers pain young one. They are." Kai was pointing at inuyasha and kikiyo. Inuyasha got up (still holding his stomach) and said "what are you talking about? How am we causing kagome pain?" inuyasha didn't know what was going on but then kikiyo spoke. "So your saying that im causing that bitch to suffer?" kikiyo giggled at this and made inuyasha feel something painful. Much more painful then ever getting poisoned, attacked, or even on the most painful place ever. "Awwww! Stop kikiyo please stop." Begged inuyasha as he felt like dying. "No way! Im going to cause her even more pain and maybe feelin something wonderful. Right inuyasha?" inuyasha just looked at her with anger filling his body and then kagome spoke as her self.

"Im just here to say good-bye to everyone", tears were fallin down her as she looked at everyone. But before she could say anything shippo started crying. **"DON'T GO KAGOME! PLEASE STAYWITH ME! DON'T LEAVE LIKE MY PARENTS DID!"** Kagome just cried even more than before, got one her knees, and took her step-child in her arms and said "the pain in this life so to much to bare all by my self shippo. And besides you guys will be better off with out me around. I mean im the weak link here and you guys don't need that around. I'll only slow you guys down and besides I don't want inuyasha to suffer anymore because of me around." **"DON'T EVER THINK THAT KAGOME! YOU DON'T CAUSE ME PAIN AT ALL! YOU CANT LEAVE WETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! YOU CAN'T LEAVE SHIPPO WITH OUT A PARENT TO LOOK AFTER HIM. MOROUK AND SANGO WON'T LOOK ATFER HIM. AND DO YOU REALLY WANT HIM TO BE AROUND THE PERVERTED MONK!? KAGOME YOU'RE NOT THE WEAK LINK THAT'S SHIPPOS PLACE. AND YOU, YOU KAGOME WILL ALWAYS HAVE MY LOVE. I LOVE YOU KAGOME; I LOVE YOU AS MY LITTLE SISTER. I HATE SEEING YOU THIS WAY." **inuyasha walked to kagome and hugged her and continued to say, "please don't leave kagome we need you here with us and besides if you die I die. So you can't die."

Kagome opened her eyes and saw kikiyo fire a scared arrow.**" I RELEASE YOU INUYASHA!! NOW SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT BOY!!!" **inuyasha no longer felt kagomes pain and he fell to the ground by her sit command. "What the hell was that for kag-?" inuyasha saw kagome falling to the ground with an arrow in her chest and crying. "Kagome. Kagome. **KAGOME!!!" **inuyasha ran to kagome but kagome yelled **"DON'T COME OVER HERE INUYASHA! SHE'S GOING TO KILL YOU IF YOU DO!"** inuyasha didn't know what was going on but he didn't like it. "Kagome whats going on here? Why can't I go over there? And who's going to kill me?" kagome pushed her self up and told shippo to go to inuyasha and the others. "So kikiyo or should I call naraku this is how it ends?" "What are you talkin about? Im kikiyo and I don't like you at all--." "Im not stupid! I know that you are controlling kikiyo into doing something that she doesn't want to do. You gave it away when shot the arrow." Before their every eyes kikiyo turned into naraku. "Every smart kagome I didn't know you could be that smart. So how are you going to defend your self when you are on the edge of death?" kagome didn't even look troubled by what naraku said and asked "so where is she? Where is the real kikiyo?" naraku just laughed and said "don't worry kagome she is fine and soon very soon you will join her." This made kagome fuckin pissed off. "Im only goin to ask once more: where is kikiyo!?" all of a sudden naraku was hit with a fear that only gods were able to place on people. Naraku answered kagomes question "she…she…she's…in a barrier?" "Where is this barrier naraku?" "In the south end of the forest near the village."

"See was that so hard? Now leave and don't show your self for 2 months understand?" naraku couldn't speak because he was struck with this some kind of fear that made him freeze in his place. _What is this feeling that is coming over me? Why do I fear her? Why do I fear kagome? _**"ANSWER ME! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" **"Y…ye…s. yes" and with that he was gone. "Inuyasha go. Go to kikiyo before she dies." Whispered kagome. "no not with out you." **"INUYASAH FORGET ABOUT ME AND GO TO KIKIYO. SHE DOESN'T HAVE MUCH TIME LEFT. NOW GO!!" **but little did they know was that sesshomaru was watchin the whole thing between them all. _Why does she care what happens to that wench?_

_**You heard what the little fox boy said: she cares about everyone else but her self.**_

_This doesn't make any sence. _Before sesshomaru could finish thinking he heard shippo scream. **"KAGOME!!!!!!!!"** kagome started to cough up blood and saw that she was _im…im…im really dying. My body feels so cold and there was so much I wanted to see before I died. Mom, sota, grandpa…I love you all so much and I'll miss you all._ sesshomaru couldn't take it any longer and ran to inuyasha and his group. **"DON'T GO NEAR HER SESSHOMARU!!!!" **yelled shippo. Inuyasha picked up kagome bridal style, walked to sesshomaru, and said "Sesshomaru I know we haven't been the closest of brothers…but…but **PLEASE SESSHOMARU I BEG YOU. PLEASE SAVE HER SAVE KAGOME. YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN DO THIS. PLEASE SAVE KAGOME AND I'LL FOREVER BE IN YOUR DEBTH!!!!"**

_What did he say? Did he say he'd be forever in my debth? _"Did you just say you'd be in my depth?" inuyasha put kagomes legs down but held her close and bowed to his older brother. "Yes that's what I said lord sesshomaru. So please save kagome. She doesn't deserve to die here. She should be able to die in her own era, not here. Not here in this hellish place." Sesshomaru didn't know to be shocked or just shocked at what his brother just said._ Did he just call me LORD Sesshomaru? _Sesshomaru was pulled from his train of thought when kagome spoke. "Inuyasha you don't have to do this. Its ok inuyasha you…" just before kagome could even finish her sentence she coughed up more blood and her heart beat stopped. **"PLEASE SESSHOMARU! SHE DOESN'T HAVE MUCH TIME!"** something in sesshomaru was sadden by his brothers pain and he took out his fang. Sesshomaru put his fang near kagome and swung. He killed all the demons from the after-life and healed kagome (but only alil bit for her life was still on the line). Inuyasha put his head on her chest to see if her heart was beat and it was but very slowly. "Oh thank god," inuyasha was now crying on kagomes chest, "thank you, thank you so much lord sesshomaru. Just like I said if you saved kagome I'd be in your debt." "Inuyasha…kikiyo…is…still waiting…for…you. Go I'll be fine now."

Inuyasha got up with kagome in his arms (bridal style) and walked to his brother, put kagomes legs down, grabbed Sesshomarus and put kagome in his arms bridal style. "Lord Sesshomaru please follow me." Said inuyasha as he started to run to kikyo. Sesshomaru followed his brother only to ask why he handed kagome to him. As they ran kagome opened her eyes and saw that sesshomaru was carrin her and not inuyasha. Kagome closed her eyes and got closer to sesshomaru. Sesshomaru noticing this looked down at the girl who he saved. He pulled kagome closer than when she pulled her self closer. Suddenly they stopped and saw kikiyo in a barrier dying "kikiyo" whispered inuyasha. Kikiyo opened her eyes and saw kagome. _KAGOME! WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU KAGOME!? PLEASE LET ME OUT INUYASHA SO I CAN HEAL KAGOME! _Inuyasha rushed up to the barrier and cut down the middle. Kikyo fell out and rushed to kagome. **"KAGOME! WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU KAGOME!? **PLEASE PUT HER DOWN LORD SESSHOMARU SO I CAN HEAL HER!** IF NOT SHE'LL DIE!"** Sesshomaru put kagome down and kikiyo grabbed his hand "what do you think you're doing wench?" kikiyo grabbed one of his fingers and ripped kagomes shirt down the middle. "Seeing the damage done so I can heal her." When kikyo saw how bad kagome was she started healing. Soon everyone caught up with them and saw kikiyo healing kagome.

"Whats going on here inuyasha? Why is kikiyo helping kagome?" "Because this is the real kikiyo and the other one was naraku." Everyone looked really confused now but they didn't say anything. Kagome was so close to death that she could feel it all over her body. Kagome opened her eyes when she felt something wet fall on her face. She looked up and saw shippo crying she raised her hand, grabbed shippo, and pulled him closer. Shippo was nuzzled in kagomes neck crying and all she could do was try and comfort him. Kikiyo was just about finished when a demon stronger than naraku attacked. "**GIVE ME THE MIKOS!!!!" **yelled the demon. "Kikiyo don't stop healing kagome and shippo stays there with kikiyo and kagome we'll take care of this," inuyasha faced his brother and said, "please brother watch over them. If we aren't able to stop the demon please protect them". With that inuyasha ran to battle and sesshomaru got ready for battle. "Damn" whispered kikiyo under her breath. "What is it? Whats wrong with kagome?" asked a really scared shippo. Kikiyo didn't even bother to look at shippo but replied "she might not make it. She's lost to much blood and what ever naraku did is only makin it worse. It's like she doesn't have the will to stay alive and without that, and if I can heal her if she doesn't have that will to stay alive then she'll surely die."

Kikiyo looked at shippo and said "but don't worry little one kagome isn't that easy to kill." She smiled at him the way kagome did and this made shippo feel alil better. Suddenly inuyasha yelled **"LOOK OUT!!!!"** Kikiyo saw another demon coming towards her, shippo and kagome. But lucky for them sesshomaru was there and blocked the attack. "Im scared. I want everything to back to the way it was." Cried shippo. "Don't cry shippo. Kagome wouldn't want us to cry, she want us to be strong and fight on. She wouldn't want us to be weak, she want us to fight for something we want to protect. But do you know why she would want us to fight for something we want to protect?" asked kikiyo. Shippo nodded his head saying "no" so kikiyo explamed. "When we fight for something we want to protect we become stronger. Much stronger than we ever were. You shippo us humans aint as strong as you demons or hanyous. But when we have something we really want to protect we become much strong than a demon or an army. So you see we have to be strong for what we want to protect." Shippo wiped his tears away and even help sesshomaru. **"FOX FIRE!" **shippo burned the demon really bad and it shocked him. "Kikiyo did you see, did you see I burned the demon really bad!" kikiyo nodded and was almost out of energy. _Come on kagome. Fight. Please kagome you have to help me save you. If not--- _**"PLEASE KAGOME! YOU HAVE TO HELP ME SAVE YOU! IF NOT THEN YOU'LL DIE AND YOU WONT BE ABLE TO COME BACK!** You wont be able to see your little brother sota, or your mom, or your grandpa. Please kagome fight what ever spell naraku or anyone put on you and **FIGHT!" **After kikiyo said that another demon come out of nowhere and was going straight to her and shippo and kagome! Shippo and kikiyo both screamed for **"HELP!" **the demon came straight to all three of them, shippo jumped and kikiyos shoulders and they both thought they were goin to die (well for kikiyo die again).

All of a sudden a black, blood red and dark purple lights was coming from kagome but it wasn't kagome it was kai and rei in human form (wow what a shocker)! Kikiyo, shippo, sesshomaru and everyone else for that matter were shocked (what a shocker)! Kai and rei looked at kikiyo and shippo and saw this was the real kikiyo and she was even healing kagome. "rei help that miko heal kagome." "why?" "because you idiot she's almost out of energy that's why!' rei didn't say anything else he just walked over to kikiyo and said "here let me take over." Kikiyo nodded tiredly and took her hands off of kagome. "Wait better yet put your hands back on her and continues to heal her. My energy is evil but if you place your hands below mine then energy will be pure." Kikiyo nodded and place her hands over kagome (AGAIN) and started to heal. But as soon as rei put his hands above kikiyos she felt his dark energy but saw that it was become pure and kagome was healing a lot faster then before. Also by doing this kikiyo was being drained of her energy and felt the pain that kagome felt. To kai and rei's surprise kikiyo didn't complain not once. The demon attacked kikiyo but kai go tin the way and soon all three demons had someone to fight. But just as fast as it started it was soon over. Inuyasha ran over to kikiyo, kagome, and rei. "Kagome! Kikiyo!" when he got there kagome was healed but still exposed so he took off his robe of the fire rat and but covered her. And also saw kikiyo next to her unconscious.

END FOR NOW

What happened to kikiyo and kagome? Will kagome find her will to live? Or will she be a life-less shell? And how the hell did kai and rei get human forms?


	5. come back

Talk

_Thought_

**Scream**

_**Sesshomarus inner demon**_

LAST TIME: The demon attacked kikiyo but kai got in the way and soon all three demons had someone to fight. But just as fast as it started it was soon over. Inuyasha ran over to kikiyo, kagome, and rei. "Kagome! Kikiyo!" when he got there kagome was healed but still exposed so he took off his robe of the fire rat and but covered her. And also saw kikiyo next to her unconscious.

Days and weeks passed but kikiyo and kagome wouldn't wake up. Inuyasha never left either sides, he just sat there waiting for them to wake up. Inuyasha didn't eat, sleep, drink, fight, and yell he just stayed with the women he loved so dearly. One day sango walk in and told inuyasha "you should go eat something inuyasha. I'll stay with them until then." "No. im going stay here so I can protect her. So I can protect them." Inuyasha traced his finger against kagomes cheek and sango know he wanted to be alone and that he blamed him self for kagomes condition. As sango walked out inuyasha called her "yea inuyasha?" "Um can you bring me something to eat and something to drink?" "sure." She walked out of the hut and started to prepare inuyasha food then out of nowhere sesshomaru spoke "how is she?" "There is no change." sesshomaru was about to cut her off when she said, "he blames himself." Sesshomaru was confused by what she said and asked "what?" "Inuyasha. Inuyasha blames him self for what happened to kikiyo and kagome. Im sure you can scene how depressed he is." She waited as sesshomaru sniffed the air was shocked. Sango was telling the truth. Inuyasha was depressed (big time. He's an idiot.) And sesshomaru felt kinda of bad (KINDA) for his half-brother.

"Come on." said sango as she walked back to the hut with inuyasha drink and food. When she got in the hut she saw kai and rei. She set inuyasha food and drink down by him and asked "why are you to here?" rei got up and transformed into and puppy and laid on kagomes chest whimpering. Inuyasha patted his head and say "it's all right. She'll wake up, they both will." Rei look at inuyasha with a look that said it was his entire fault (rei's not inuyasha) but inuyasha says (while patting rei on the head) "no it's not your fault rei its mine. I should have known that kagome would get mad, I shouldn't have screamed at her and I should've forced her into a state of pain that made her try and kill her self. It's my entire fault not yours." Inuyasha started to whimper then (but only alil) picked up kagome (with rei still on top of her) and held her close to his chest. "Kagome please forgive me." Whispered inuyasha as for the first time he started to cry. Inuyasha cry even more when he know she would tell him to sit or yell at him for being stupid or even be by his side when he needed it the most. All of a sudden kikiyo woke up and look over to kagome "she's still not awake." Inuyasha turned around (with kagome and rei still in his arms) and hugged kikiyo to.

This brought alil hope back into inuyasha. "What happened? Do you know where you were?" kikiyo looked up at inuyasha and replied "with lady that was with a man that look like you and sesshomaru. He had the crest moon on his forehead and the lady was human and really pretty." Inuyasha and sesshomaru froze after hearing this. "My…my mother and father have kagome?" everyone else froze and then inuyasha got up and picked kagome up bridal style and walked out of the hut. Sesshomaru, kikiyo, sango, and kai followed inuyasha (rei was still on top of kagome). "Where are you going inuyasha?" asked a worried sango. Inuyasha didn't even answer her he just growled. The all of a sudden inuyasha turned around, graded kikiyo, and took off running. "What are you doing inuyasha?" asked kikiyo as held on to inuyasha so she wouldn't fall. Inuyasha stopped, put kikiyo down, and said "help me put kagome on my back." Kikiyo helped inuyasha and then he said "get on," kikiyo had a questionable look in her face and he continued, "so you could hold kagome." Kikiyo nodded and got on inuyashas back then he took off running again. Inuyasha know his brother would follow and he was right. Inuyasha could scene everyone following him.

"Where are we going inuyasha?" Inuyasha didn't answer for a while but when he felt his brother in hearing distance he replied "we're going to get kagome and bring her home." Sesshomaru heard this and went to inuyashas right side. Suddenly inuyasha stopped and was gripping his chest. "Inu…inuyasha whats wrong?" asked kikiyo. Inuyasha fell on his knees and yelled "GET KAGOME OFF NOW!!!!" Kikiyo grabbed kagome and pulled her off inuyasha and just as she pulled kagome off inuyasha started screaming. **"AHHHH!"** inuyasha was screaming in pain and then in front off everyones eyes he transformed. Inuyasha turned to kikiyo and kagome, went after them only to be stopped by everyone else. "Stop inuyasha get ahold of your self" yelled sango. Inuyasha grabbed sango and throw her into a tree. Sesshomaru and kai stood in front of kikiyo and kagome protecting them from inuyasha.

**WITH KAGOME**

"**INUYASHA!!!!"** screamed kagome as she watched inuyasha transformed. Inuyashas mother cried for her son and his father was just shocked. "Whats wrong with my son?" cried his mother. Kagome watched as her friends tried so hard to control inuyasha but had no luck. "Why did he transform? The tetsusiga isn't even broken. So why did he transform?" "What did you say?" kagome told them what happened when the tetsusiga broken and how he would transform when his live was in grave danger. _Inuyashas life isn't in danger. Or could naraku have something to do with this. No naraku isn't supposed to come back for 2 months. So what has caused inuyasha to transform?_ Kagome then realized that inuyasha transform was because he blamed him self for her condition. "No inuyasha it's not your fault" cried kagome. She then saw sesshomaru and kai getting their ass wiped by inuyasha. "I have to go back" said kagome. Inuyashas father and mother looked at her and nodded their heads "wait" said inuyashas mother "yes?" "Can you tell inuyasha that I—I love him." Kagome saw that his mother was heart broken and then his father spoke "tell my sons that I love them as well and that im very proud of them."

Kagome nodded her head and then she was gone. Kagomes soul was back in her body and she slowly opened her eyes. What she saw instead was inuyasha coming after her and kikiyo. **"Stop it inuyasha"** yelled kikiyo as he grabbed and throw her into sango. Inuyasha grabbed kagome and he saw that her eyes were open just alil bit. Inuyasha tighten his grip on kagome and she looked into his eyes. Kagome lifted her arms and hugged inuyasha. "Please inuyasha go back. Go back into the HALF breed I love." Whispered kagome. Inuyasha didn't listen he just got more pissed. His grip on kagome tightens and she started crying. Inuyasha just looked at kagome and then he started screaming again. She then knew that he was fighting the change. She couldn't take this anymore so she did the only thing she could do. And that was to "inuyasha you are now…are now…inu…" kagome couldn't finish her sentence because inuyasha was now piercing her skin and she was crying cuz she saw him struggle to keep his demon side in check.

_He's always struggling to keep his demon side in check but me. I tried to kill myself and that made him lose that control. This is my entire fault but I know how to make it better. _Kagome looked at inuyasha and said **"inuyasha I bind you to me."** And with that inuyasha and kagome were surrounded by this light. Then all of a sudden inuyasha and kagome were one again, they felt each others feeling, and knew when the other one was sad, happy, mad, lonely, etc. sango was shocked that kagome would even do that again. When the light was gone they both were sleeping with a look of peace on there faces. "What happened to them?" asked kikyo. "There one again," replied sango, "they know what the other feels and they know everything about the other. At first this they did this to make sure kagome didn't lose control of these two (she pointed to rei and kai). But then it became to pain-full for them." This got Sesshomarus attention and he asked "why?" "Because kagome told inuyasha how she felt about him and he told her they could never be lover's only friends. This broke her heart and she started to get depressed. Inuyasha tried his best to make her feel better but nothing would work. That's why I don't understand why she would make them one again." "It was the only way to help me." Replied inuyasha as he picked up kagome bridal style.

Later that night kagome woke up and left the hut. Everyone went looking for her but inuyasha got in the way. "Don't try to find her. She needs some time to think. She needs to be alone right now." Everyone knew he was right so they stop. Inuyasha left and get kagome for dinner. He found her by the well looking at the stars. "Kagome dinner is ready." "Inuyasha…do…do you hate?" "What why would you even think that?" kagome didn't have to tell him because he felt it. "I released you only be one again." He could feel her getting depressed so he walked over to her, sat next to her and said "you released me only to save me from the arrow and you made us one again to also save me," inuyasha looked kagome in the eyes, "no matter what kagome you will have my heart and my love but not like that as my lil sister and im sorry that I made you like killing your self." Kagome started to cry as she knows _killing my self was the dumbest idea I have ever had. I caused my friends to suffer and maybe even their deaths. _Inuyasha saw her crying and asked if he should leave but she said no. soon kagomes stomach growled for food and inuyasha just laughed.

Kagome saw he was laughing at her and she got mad. **"INUYASHA YOU'RE A JERK!!!!"** everyone ran to them and saw kagome beating inuyasha with a stick while he was laughing. He laughed even harder and began to cry. This pissed kagome off even more. **"INUYASHA SIT!!!!!!"** inuyasha went into the ground but continued to laugh. "WHAT'S SO F-ING FUNNY INUYASHA?" yelled kagome and inuyasha looked at her and said "we got the real you back kagome." Kagome looked at inuyasha and then started to laugh her self. "You're still a really big jerk inuyasha." Everyone ran into kagome and almost killed her with hugs. (A/N. see this is why I hate hugs) inuyasha scenes her struggle to breath and said "ok let her go you killing her." "Oh kagome we're so sorry." She didn't care as long as could breathe and when she looked up she saw the moon shining bright. The she remembered the messages. "Inuyasha sesshomaru can I talk to you 2 alone?" they didn't have time to answer because she dragged them away into a clearing. "What do you want to tell us kagome?" she looked at them and said "um your father asked me to tell you guys that he loves you guys and really proud. And inuyasha your mother says she loves you." They both where speech-less and then inuyasha remembered her mother. Before he could stop those tears came down his face, "mother." Whispered inuyasha.

Sesshomaru watched as his brother cried from the lose of his mother. Sesshomaru was shocked when kagome said that his father was proud and he loved him and inuyasha. Something was heard that made them both look up at kagome. She was singing a song filled with love and some sadness.

Sparkling angel

I believed

You were my savior in my

Time of need

Blinded by faith

I couldn't hear

All the whispers

The warning so clear

I see the angels

I'll lead them to your door

There's no escape now

No mercy

No more

No remorse

'Cause I still remember

The smile when you tore me

Apart

You took my heart

Deceived me right form the start

You showed me dreams

I wish they'd turn into real

You broke the promise and

Made me realize

It was all just a lie

(Just a lie)

Sparkling angel

I couldn't see

Your dark intentions

Your feelings for me

Fallen angel

Tell me why

What is the reason?

The thorn in your eye

I see the angels

I'll lead them to your door

There's no escape now

No mercy

No more

No remorse

'Cause I still remember

The smile when you tore me

Apart

You took my heart

Deceived me right form the start

You showed me dreams

I wish they'd turn into real

You broke the promise and

Made me realize

It was all just a lie

Could have

Been forever

Now we have

Reached the end

This world may have

Failed you

It doesn't give your

Reason why

You could have chosen

A different path

In life

The smile

the you torn

me apart

You took my heart

Deceived me right form the

start

You showed me dreams

I wish they'd turn into real

You broke the promise and

Made me realize

It was all just a lie

Could have

Been forever

Now we have

Reached the end

Why did she sin that song? Did sesshomaru feel something in his heart? Will inuyasha see his mother and father? Will kagome and sesshomaru get to know each other better? all questions answered next time in the power within.


	6. wat the hell!

Talk

_Thought _

**Scream **

_**Sesshomarus inner demon**_

LAST TIME:

Inuyasha made fun of kagome and got the real her back. Later that night she asked sesshomaru and inuyasha to follow her she needed to talk to them. She told them the messages their parents said (well one of them for sesshomaru).

After kagome song that song inuyasha and sesshomaru looked at each other. Sesshomaru started to realize inuyasha as his little brother and not a meaningless half breed. The look on his lil brother's face was heart breaking. The look on Sesshomarus face made inuyasha quickly wipe his face but the tears wouldn't stop comin out. Soon he was on his knees crying for his mother. "I—I love you as well mother. Im so sorry for the way I hated my human half. Mother please forgives me. I love you so much mother." Kagome went to comfort him when sesshomaru got in her way. _What is he going to do? _What kagome saw was a surprise. Sesshomaru was really and I mean really comforting inuyasha! He had inuyasha in his arm close to his body. Inuyasha was just as confused as kagome and inuyasha didn't try to fight his brother's embrace; he just accepted it and _finally someone accepts me for me. My brother, my big brother accepts me and doesn't want to kill me any more. _Inuyasha got closer in his brothers embrace and cried his heart out. He cried out all the pain, all the suffering, all the loneliness, everything he had ever suffered he was crying out in Sesshomarus arm.

Sesshomaru just let his little brother cry in his arm and as he was; sesshomaru was filled with his brother's pain and suffering that he now knew what it was like fro him. He felt the pain inuyasha felt when he was called a half breed, almost killed because of it and by his only family in the world, then hearing that his mother loves inuyasha knowing that he hated being a half breed. Kagome walked over to them but was quickly stopped when a flash of light appeared before them. (A/n: only kagome, seehomaru, and inuyasha can see the light) inuyasha mother izayoi ran to him. "Inuyasha!" she cried as she ran to him. Inuyasha got out of Sesshomarus embrace and was shocked that his mother was running to him. "Mo…mother?" Asked inuyasha as his mother hugged him. Also their father came out as well! Inuyasha could only see his mother, _it's really my mother. She smells the same, feels the same, and she—_. He was taken out of his thoughts by his mothers' cries. _She even cries the same. _

He hugged her tighter to his body and said "mo…mother it's really you." "Father…" asked sesshomaru, he didn't want his brother to have to suffer any more. "Sesshomaru this is real. She wanted so badly to see her son that she opened a portal." What got to his ears was '"she wanted so badly to see HER son."' Izayoi didn't want to let go of her son but was forced to by inutaisho. "Come on izayoi we must go." **"NO I WILL NOT LEAVE MY SON! AND YOU CANT MAKE ME!" **inutaisho didn't like the fact she wasn't listening to him so he hit her! **"IZAYOI!" **screamed kagome as she ran to inuyasha's mother lying on the floor holding her cheek. "How dare you hit her? No man hits the woman he loves!" inutaisho didn't like kagome talking back to him either so he went to hit her as well. Just before his hand could touch her cheek inuyasha grabbed his wrist. "My mother isn't going any where with you! And if you ever lay a hand on her you'll die again!" kagome could feel inuyasha's anger and she didn't like it at all.

His father punched inuyasha in the stomach making him fall into kagome and izayoi. "Inuyasha? Inuyasha are you alright?" cried his mother. Kagome's own anger was off the wall! She couldn't believe that inutaisho would mess up inuyasha and izayoi's meting, say inuyasha isn't his son, hits izayoi , tries to hit her, and how dare he hit inuyasha! Suddenly kai and rei were trying to hold kagome back. "Kagome don't do this! You'll get swolled by this!" yelled rei, "or killed!" yelled kai. Sesshomaru went to his brother and his step-mother to see if they were ok. "Inuyasha are you and your mother alright?" whispered sesshomaru. All of a sudden izayoi's cries made everybody stop moving. **"INUYASHA! INUYASHA PLEASE BABY WAKE UP! INUYASHA PLEASE DON'T DIE!" **izayoi noticed he wasn't breathing and then, **"YOU BASTERED! INUTAISHO YOU'RE A BASTERED! MY SON IS DYING! YOU KILLED MY BABY! MY BABY IS DYING BECAUSE HE WAS PROTECTING HIS MOTHER, ALL SONS PROTECT THEIR MOTHERS EVEN IF THEIR HUMAN OR DEMON OR EVEN A HALF BREEDS! A PERSON IS SUPPOSED TO PROTECT WHATS IMPORTANT TO THEM! INUYASHA PLEASE WAKE UP! PLEASE BABY WAKE UP!"**

Izayoi cried for her son as he was slowing dying. Inuyasha used the little strength he had to get up, grabbed kagome, his mother, sesshomaru, kai, and rei, put them behind him, and pulled out his fang. "What are you doing inuyasha? Your father is way stronger then you…" kai was cut off by inuyasha when he yelled **"I DON'T CARE! I DON'T CARE IF I DIE, IF I EVER MATE, EVER HAVE KIDS; I DON'T CARE FOR MY LIFE. BUT I'LL BE DAMNED IF I HAVE TO WATCH THIS BASTERED ABUSSE MY MOTHER, MY LIL SISTER, MY BROTHER, ANYONE I CARE AND LOVE. IM STRONGER THEN MY FATHER WILL EVER BE BECAUSE I HAVE SOMETHING TO PROTECT. THAT SOMETHING IS WHAT MAKES ME STRONGE, WITH-OUT THAT WHATS WORTH LIVING, WHATS WORTH FIGHTING. WHAT I HAVE TO PROTECT WILL MAKE ME STRONGER THEN ANYBODY IN THIS WORLD!" **inuyasha turned to his family, walked to kagome, and said "thank you for being by my side through the worst. Im sorry for all the trouble I caused you but always knows I love you to kagome…" inuyasha was cut off by kagome's tears and then she said "please…please don't leave …**please don't leave big brother!" **he didn't know what do any more.

He got up, turned his back on them, walked away, turned his head, and said "watch over my mother and everybody else. Sesshomaru don't let anything happened to them. Good-bye mother, good-bye kagome, and good-bye big brother." With that said inuyasha grabbed his fang and attacked! Inutaisho and inuyasha were fighting to the death, over the people they love (A/n: well the people inuyasha loves) and for the freedom of izayoi. Suddenly inutaisho acttacks inuyasha cutting him badly, making him fall on his knees, with his sword keeping him from falling, and then his father said "look at you, your pathiec and worthless." He walked to inuyasha, "you call your self a demon? Your nothing…"he was cut off when inuyasha said (A/n: well more like growled) "im not a demon! Im a HALF breeds and if this is whats it likes to be a full fledge demon then…** I'LL STAY A HALF BREED!"** He got up ignoring the pain from his wounds, pulled his fang out of the ground. He couldn't even pull his sword up enough to defend him-self when his father attacked him. "You're not my son! Our just some worthless half breed! I'll never accept you, I only have one true son and that's sesshomaru!"

What kagome heard and saw made her lose control over everything! Inuyasha know what was happening but he couldn't stop it. _Kagome don't do this. Kagome please you have to be strong! How can I make her stop? I got it! Sesshomaru!_ Izayoi and sesshomaru ran to inuyasha, helped him sit up so he could watch what was happening to kagome. "Inuyasha! Oh inuyasha what were you thinking?" Izayoi hugged her son (not to tight) and finished "but im glad you did something. But look what happened to you." "This is nothing compared to what I will feel soon." His mother had on a confused face so inuyasha explained. "Kagome and I are one. We know everything about each other, know what the other one feels and feel when the other one is hurt. Basically we're like twins. Kagome is about to release a lot of power and it will cut her body to release of the pressure. Im to weak to sty and stop her." inuyasha looked to sesshomaru and said "but your not sesshomaru. Sesshomaru please im asking to be one with kagome and stop her before she kills her self." Sesshomaru knew he couldn't win this fight so "fine. What do I have to do?" "Come here." "Give me your arm. Sesshomaru I release my self and bind you to kagome. Do you accept?"

Sesshomaru looked at him and "yes I accept." With that sesshomaru now felt everything, knew everything, and saw everything the way kagome did. he also felt what inuyasha was talking about, something cought his attention and that was his father looking at kagome as if she were for sale! then his father attacked kagome and grabbed her. he whispered something in kagomes ear that only she heard and made her lose total control of everything she had every hidden. sesshomaru was suddenly hit with wave after wave of emotions that kagome had kept in check and made sure they never came out. he ran to kagome and pushed his father away from her. **"GET AWAY FROM KAGOME!"**. inutaisho looked at sesshomaru shocked and was about to say sometrhing but was taken back to his doman. sesshomaru grabbed kagome and saw she was crying and then she opened her eyes............................

what happenes to kagome? why does she open her eyes? how will sesshomaru save her? what did inutaisho say to kagome? WHATS HAPPIN PPL?!


	7. family

Talk

_Thought_

**Scream**

_**sesshomarus inner demon**_

Last time:

sesshomaru was suddenly hit with wave after wave of emotions that kagome had kept in check and made sure they never came out. he ran to kagome and pushed his father away from her. **"GET AWAY FROM KAGOME!"**. inutaisho looked at sesshomaru shocked and was about to say sometrhing but was taken back to his doman. sesshomaru grabbed kagome and saw she was crying and then she opened her eyes............................

Now:

when kagome opened her eyes sesshomaru saw that she was life-less. well she was getting lost in her own power. sesshomaru didnt know what to do with her. suddenly kagomes powers surrouned them both and then kagome came back to earth and she felt someone holding her. then her vison came back and she saw that sesshomaru was hurting because of her powers. so she fouced her powers on something less pain-full. she foucsed it on his arm. before they both passed out sesshomaru had both of his arms! inuyasha and izayoi ran to them (well inuyasha couldnt even run so really they walked). inuyasha grabbed kagome, sesshomaru, and izayoi and put them on his back, then started going back to the village. "inuyasha should you be walking? you were hurt really bad." "its fine mom. im starting to heal alil faster then i used to." "what do you mean 'alil faster'?".

inuyasha didnt answer right away but thought for a way to explain this to his mother. "well remember when i told you that kagome and i were one? like twins. well because we were one it took longer for me to heal because i was sharing my body to some one else." he could tell his mother had this look like she wanted to kill someone so he "no not like that mom. since im a half breed i heal faster then humans and that is what kagome and i shared. we were close to doing that but i didnt feel right 'doing it' with my sister." "oh that makes so much sence." they contined to walk in silence until inuyasha had to stop. "mom be careful when getting off ok." "you worry to much inuyasha." "well your my mother im supposed to worry about you." izayoi giggled and this made inuyasha smile. next he put down sesshomaru and then kagome. "man sesshomaru is heavy." all of a sudden inuyasha was thrown into the ground by sesshomaru. "what did you say about me being fat?" "hey i didnt call you fat i said you were heavy!"

izyaoi saw her son and step son and couldnt help but cry. inuyasha smelled and heard his mothers tears, pushed sesshomaru off, ran to his mother and ask "mother whats wrong?" "this are tears of joy inuyasha. not tears of sadness." "ok then why are you cring period?" his mother looked at inuyasha then at sesshomaru, grabbed both there hands and said "because i have my sons. MY sons arent fighting anymore, but having a brother to brother fight." then she huged them both. inuyasha hugged his mother and sesshomaru was so shocked that _this human thinks of me as her son? inuyasha's mother thinks of me as one of her own._ sesshomaru hugged back, then stepped away to back to kagome. "holy shit! sesshomaru you have both you arms!" exclaimed inuyasha. "what are you talking about?" he lifted his arms and was shock to see he was right! he had both of his arms. he looked to kagome and realized "she healed your arm didnt she?" sesshomaru could find words so he just nossed his head up and down.

sesshomaru looked at the sky and finally said "we better get out of here. its getting pretty dark and i dont want our mother and kagome here." inuyasha just nodded his head, bent down so his mother could get on his back, waited for sesshomaru to get kagome, and then took off to the village. "umm inuyasha what is this forest called?" asked izayoi. "its umm...its call the forest of inuyasha. why do you ask mother?" "no reason. no reason at all." when they got to the village everyone came out to greet them and to kill them. inuyasha got in front of sango's weapon just before it hit sesshomaru and kagome. "stop sango. sesshomaru isnt going to do any thing bad." "he's got kagome!" she nocked inuyasha into the ground, izayoi rushed to his side and he yell "HE'S ONE WITH KAGOME! YOU HURT HIM YOU HURT KAGOME!". this made everyone stop in their tracks. "what did you say inuyasha?" "i couldnt protect her so sesshomaru is gonna protect her." sango was frozen with angry and then kikiyo asked "umm inuyasha who is this?" "oh everyone i would like you to met my mother. izayoi", inuyasha looked at the monk, "and no if you even think about touching my mother monk i'll chopp your hands off!"

sango went straight for inuyasha and didnt care if she pushed izayoi to the ground. "mom! mom are you ok? sango what the hell was that for? my mother had nothing to do with what happened!"sango was about to hit inuyasha and izayoi when kikiyo shot an arrow. "hey stop it sango! they had nothing to do with this!" "yea your right....its your fault because you started this whole mess with inuyasha and kagome! you'll die instead!" kikiyo didnt have any time to attack so she blocked and was pushed to the ground. "stop it sango! this isnt right at all!" yelled the monk (A/n: i dont know how to spell his name so 'monk' it is) "get off me monk! she'll die right here and now!" then with out any worring kagome woke up and saw everything. she couldnt take it anymore and screamed **"JUST STOP IT! WHY DO WE HAVE TO FIGHT EACH OTHER?! WE'RE SUPPOSED TO FIGHT THE ENEMY NOT EACH OTHER! I CANT TAKE THIS ANYMORE! I--I JUST CAT TAKE THIS,"** kagome was crying and then she said, **"I--IM LEAVING! I JUST CANT TAKE THIS ANYMORE! YOUR FATHER WAS RIGHT INUYASHA IM NOT STRONG ENOUGH TO PROTECT ANY ONE!"** and with that

kagome ran to the bone-eaters well.

inuyasha and sesshomaru and even izayoi were shocked that she said something like that. "ka--kagome? **KAGOME!"** inuyasha fell to the ground gripping his body and looked like he was in so much pain. "inuyasha! inuyasha whats wrong?" asked izayoi. "i cant feel kagomes pain. something isnt right with her. she's gonna get killed if she keeps this up." inuyasha's mother was shocked that he could still feel her so she asked "inuyasha i thought you couldnt feel miss kagome any more." "i didnt give sesshomaru everything. i only gave him the part to feel if kagome was hurt in any way, but i still have her emotions and right now whatever father said to her is hurting kagome." shippo came to inuyasha and asked "inuyasha where's mommy? i wanna see mommy." inuyasha got up and yelled "SO ME KAGOME!" suddenly a flash of light appered and kagome was in it. "look its mommy shippo." whispered inuyasha just before he fainted. sesshomau caught him before he hit the ground. everyone looked up and saw kagome standing in front of the well.

kagome just got in front of the well and fell on her knees crying her heart out. "inuyasha and sesshomaru are hurting because of you. even izayoi. everyone." kagome turned to see inutaisho standing in front of her. she backed away until she hit the well. she looked into his eyes and she even stopped crying and was filled woth anger. "what do you want you bastered?!" "well im looking for a new mate. you want to be that new mate?" "kagome know where this was going to and she started to cry again. _inuyasha sesshomaru help me. please one of you's help me, save me. god god did he just say if i wanted to be his new mate?! oh my god he's going to rape me isnt he? INUYASHA, SESSHOMARU HELP ME!!!!!_ "so is that a yes dear kagome?" "no way in hell do i want to be your mate!" inutaisho walked to kagome until he was right in front of her, feeling her, breathing on her, and taking in her scent. he even eyed her up and down making kagome want to die.

"you are one beautiful woman kagome. are you sure you dont want to be my mate?" "im sure that i really dont want to be your mate. i would rather die." he looked at kagome and slapped her across the face makinf her fall to the ground. with that inuyasha opened his eyes and they turn blood red, so did sesshomaru's as they watch their father try and rape kagome. **"INUYASHA SESSHOMARU HELP ME!!!! PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME!!!!"** kagome put a barrier around her and waited for help to come. "you know i'll have you weither you like it or not! my sons wont mate to you. inuyasha already has a mate and sesshomaru wont mate a human wench like you!" inutaisho gave the barrier one last punch and was on top of kagome. **"INUYASHA!!!! SESSHOMARU!!!! HELP ME!!!!"** inuyasha and sesshomaru were there in a heart beat. they grabbed inutaisho and throw him off of kagome. her clothes were riped and she only had on her bra and panites crying. sesshomaru transformed into his true form and inuyasha just changed into a demon hungry for blood.

they both attacked inutaisho and almost killed him but he left with a message "if that human wench isnt mated when i come back she'll be mine!" inuyasha and sesshomaru went back to normal and heard kagome crying. sesshomaru and inuyasha turned around and saw how bad kagome was and knew everyone could see her to. "ka--kagome are you alright?" asked inuyasha kagome quickly wipped her tears and answered "im fine inu--" "dont lie to me kagome i know your not fine i can feel it!" kafome didnt know what to say or what to think. "wait how do u know what i feel i thought that i was one with him?" she pointed to sesshomaru and he said, "yes why is that you are still 'linked' with her?" before inuyasha answered he walked to kagome, took the top part of his kimono off, lifted kagome (who's heart was beating really fast), "no its not what your thinking. i just dont want to see this way." and put it over her shoulders, and rapping it tightly so it would'nt come off.

"oh. thank you inuyasha. now answer the question." inuyasha looked to the sky and said "disapper." then took kagome to where sesshomaru was and sat down. "ok i'll answer the question but you have to tell us what thhat bastered of a father told youo that night making you want to leave." kagome looked at her legs and nodded. "ok well when i asked sesshomaru to be one with you, i just couldnt give him your emotions, so i kinda kept those. the only thing i gave him was to know where your at and if you where in damger." "so like if i was hurt he would get the scar but you would feel the pain?" inuyasha nodded his head and then said "ok kagome slip it. what did he say?" kagome just looked down and replied. "he--he said that i was going to kill everyone. that i was the reason izayoi was getting hurt, you getting hurt and sesshomaru, bascliy for everyone getting hurt. he also said that he would take away my pain if i mated with him and that if i didnt agree he--" at this poin she was crying (just alil) "he was goin to do waht kagome tell us" "he was goin to hurt sota inuyasha. he was goin to hurt my lil brother!"

now she was crying and inuyasha was in raged. "show me sota" said inuyasha and the flash of light had sota in it "sota?!" she saw her brother walking home from school and then he stop at a too tomb stones that read 'rest in peace gramps' and 'rest in peace mom'. kagome gasped as she realized that gramps had died and that her mother died as well. "mom, gramps if your looking down on me then please bring kagome back. i miss her so much, i know that we would fight all the time but she's my sister and the only family i have. they said that if kagome didnt show up to school tomarrow that they were going to send me away." kagome couldnt take this any more any into the well. "show me kagome as well" then a flash of light showed kagome in a flash of bule light then in her family shrine. she got out of the well and ran to her brother. tears were coming out of her eyes as she ran and she only had one thought in her head. _sota... dont worry they will never seperate us. i'll always be there and always protect you. sota i love you._ she ran to the graves and yelled "SOTA!!!!" sota turned around and saw his sister leaning against a tomb stone gasping for breath.

"kagome is that really you?" "kagome started walking and fell to her knees right in front of him and said "they will never take you away from me sota. i'll always be there for you. i'll always protect you." sota hugged his sister and they were both crying. "kagome i thought i would never see you." "sh-sh-sh its going to be fine sota. everything is going to be fine i promise." she got up but only to fall back to the ground in pain. "kagome whats worng?" kagome was gasping for breath and with her lil strenght stood up and turned around to see none other then the bastered of all bastereds inutashio. "what do you want inutaisho?" he just looked at sota and yelled "no! your not going to hurt my brother!" sota was so scared that inutaisho was smell it. "boy you have the right to be scared cause your going to die!" kagome grbbed sotas hand and ran. "kagome whats going on?" "dont worry sota well be fine when we go to inuyasha!" "but kagome i cant go through the well so how am i going with you to see inuyasha?" kagome didnt answer but stop and told sota to get on her back.

when he was on kagome took off running again. when she got to the top of the shrine he was there waiting for ran to the well with sota in her arms protecting him. when she got to the well she ran for it and was about to jump in with inutaisho grabbed her by the hair. **"AHHHHH!!!!!"** screamed kagome. he tied sota up and made sure he could watch. "please dont let him see this. please." _inuyasha! inuyasha help us please help us. _inuyasha ans sesshomaru could see what was happenig but could do nothing to stop it. then they heard sota could to inuyasha begging for help. "dammit! we should have know this was a trap!" inutaisho ripped off the kimono she had on and looked at her "oh my kagome you had such a nice body. i dont know why that worth-less son of mine didnt take your virginity. well looks like i'll have to." sota turn his head only to have it pulled back to the way it was. "now look here boy. your going to watch me rape your beloved sister and be helpless to stop it. understand?" "dont touch him you pig!"

inutaisho turned to kagome and was just about to take her panties off when sota yelled "SESSHOMARU! PLEASE HELP US! SESSHOMARU!!!!" suddenly sesshomaru disappered and was behind his father. he grabed him and thrown him into the wall. then he walked to sota freeed him, took off his shirt (A/N: dont know what you call it but help me out here ppl!),walked to kagome, but before he could reach her his beast woke up! (A/N: damn that stupid beast!) _**my...my doesnt she look beautiful. take her, mate her before any one else! **_sesshomaru ignored it lifted kagome and put his shirt on, then picked her up bridal style. sota ran to him and said "kagome wake up. please kagome wake up. you said you'd protect me." sota cried while he held his sisters hand. "dont worry sota im not dead yet and i'll protect you forever." whispered kagome enough for him to hear and this made sota stop crying and smile. sesshomaru grabbed sota, started walking away from his father and said "inuyasha open a protal out of here." "right". all of a sudden a protal came in front of kagome, sota, and sesshomaru, and sesshoamru walked through it and found him back with inuyasha.

he walked to inuyasha and let go of sota then place kagome down on the grass. when he did he saw how good kagomes body looked but looked away befoe anyone notcied. "hey kid."said inuyasha as he walked to sota. sota ran into inuyasha's arm and cried him self to sleep. inuyasha close the protal, put sota on his back and "hey sesshomaru get kagome and lets go back to the village." before they started walking sota said sleepy "inuyasha destory the well." inuyasha nodded and destoried the well. then they started walking. sesshomaru grabbed the top part to inuyasha robbed and throw it to him. "thanks brother." whispered inuyasha. he also grabbed kagomes clothes, put her on his back and started walking. kagome whipsered her thanks to sesshomaru, and got closer to him when the wind blow. he could feel her boobs pressing into his back and this kinda made him horny. (A/N: holy shit sesshomaru horny! i didnt know he could get horny let alone like girls! i thought he digged guys! wow now this is a shocker! hehehe srry getting back to the story.)

he didnt know what to do about this. so he just ignoried it or he tried at the vey least. when they got to the village everyone went to greet them and welcome them back. "inuyasah! sesshomaru!" yelled izayoi. "kagome was already up but still a lil fizzy about what was going to happened to her. inuyasha set sota down and went to hug his mother and sesshomaru did the same. he put kagome down softly and everything was fine until a demon attacked and went for sota. **"KAGOME!!!"** screamed sota. when kagome heard her brother she forgot about everything else. **"SOTA!" **she ran right in front of the demon and destoried it in a second. everyone was like 'holy shit' or 'i didnt know she could do that' or even 'why she save that kid?'. no now knew the real reason why she save sota but inuyasha and sesshomaru.

later that noght sota never left kagome's side and only slept when she was in the same room. kagome grabbed her clothes and something to soe them with and went back to the hut where sota was waiting. "kagome when do we get to go home?" kagome looked at her brother and said "sota im not going to lie to you but i dont really know when we can go home. but i'll make sure that it's soon ok." "ok kagome." "now go to sleep sota. you'll need your strenght for tomarrow." sota nodded his head and went to sleep. kagome went on sowing her clothes. she was done with her shirt and was sowing her skirt when sesshomaru walked in. "hello sesshomaru." sesshomaru was alil suprised but know this was gonna happen. "may i comein and sit?" "well your already in so go ahead." he didnt like that she didnt respect him.

what are they gonna talk about? will he mate her? will they do the nasty?????


	8. the truth

Talk

_Thought_

_**Scream**_

_**Sesshomaru's inner demon**_

Last time**:**

"now go to sleep sota. you'll need your strenght for tomarrow." sota nodded his head and went to sleep. kagome went on sowing her clothes. she was done with her shirt and was sowing her skirt when sesshomaru walked in. "hello sesshomaru." sesshomaru was alil suprised but know this was gonna happen. "may i come in and sit?" "well your already in so go ahead." he didnt like that she didnt respect him.

she didnt look at him but continued to sow her skirt. when she was finally done she said "why are you here?" sesshomaru looked at her and replied "because i wanted to know something." kagome didnt like where this was goin and said "something like what?" she looked him and saw that he was still shirt less and she had it on. she was blushing but turned way quickly hoping that he didnt see but he did. he chuckled to him self and said. "do you still want inuyasha to feel you emotions?" she looked up at him and blushed a lil brighter than she hoped and said "i dont really know, and umm here." she was taking off his shirt to give to him when he was on top of her. kagome's eyes widened and saw that he was fighting his demon. when she tried to move sesshomaru grabbed her arms and pinned them above her head. she looked at him in the eyes and saw that they were gold and blood red! he was still fighting his demon and when he pushed his body into kagome's he was in heat!!!!

kagome was whimpering and then she finally whispered, "please...not here..." but she was cut off when his lips met hers! (A/n: wait wat!!!! i thought he hated her!!! wow this story is full of shockers!)she didnt know what was going on and she kinda liked the way he kissed her. but she heard sota whimper alil and then she said "please not where my brother can see." he know what she had meant and he finally got control over his body and got off of her. but when he did he saw a scar on her side, and when he touched it she almost screamed if his hand didnt cover her mouth in time. she started to cry, "how did you get this scar?" she pointed to his hand over her mouth saying 'i cant answer with your hand over my mouth!' when he removed his hand she rubbed her jaw and said "could you have squeezed any harder?", the look on his face said 'if you want me to i could.', "i got it when...when your father attacked me and my brother." her face went down and he smelled fresh tears. _i dont want to be mated but if i dont i'll have to be inutaisho new whore (mate). what am i going to do?_ she wiped her tears away and finally looked up to see sesshomaru looking at her and she thought she saw somthing in his eyes: angry. _why would he be angry? does he have the same feelings that i have for him? i hope he does or i'll just have my heart broken again._

just then sota woke up and saw sesshomaru. kagome looked at her brother and thought he was going to scream but he didnt. he crawled to him and touched his marking on his face. kagome grabbed his hand and whispered "dont do that sota. he doesn't like to be touch." "sis what happened to your side?" sota asking pointing to her scar. "oh it's nothing sota dont worry ok. it's nothing your big sister cant handal." sesshomaru knew she was putting on an act so her brother wouldnt worry about her. "hey umm sis can i take a bath or something?" "oh well there's a hot spring we could go to but i dont want to go now. it's late and i only have enough strenght to put up a barrier not protect if the barrier was broken into." she saw the look on her brothers face as did sesshomaru and then she said, "but dont worry i'll get stronger and protect us even if my barrier is broken into." sota nodded his head and they were about to go sleep when seshomaru said, "i'll take you guys to the hot spring and protect you if your barrier gets broken into."

kagome looked at him with wide eye's and then her brother said "oh can we go kagome? please?" she looked at her brother and then at him, and answered "well if he keeps to what he says then we can go." sota grabbed his sisters hand and followed her through the woods. "it's ok sota noting is going to hurt you as long as im still kicking and breathing." he nodded and thought _oh kagome. your pushing your body to far. this is only going to end badly. i just know it._ when they got to the springs sota hurrily took his clothes off and jumped in the hot springs. kagome was getting undressed when she felt to eyes burning into her back. she didnt need to turn around to see it was sesshomaru. _well lets have some fun._ kagome slowly took off sesshomaru's shirt (A/n: or whatever its called) and let it fall to the floor. she then she went into the water to take off her bra and panties, which pissed him the fuck off. she put her bar and panties with her (his) shirt, and went to sota. she hugged him and he excliamed, "ewww kagome your boobs are touching my back. that's so gross." kagome giggled as sota got away but then she senced a demon coming to them. she grabbed sota and hugged him, put a barrier up and told him to be quiet.

he did what his sister told him to do and held his breath. the demon came to the barrier and started hitting it. sota felt his sister struggling to keep it up and saw sesshomaru was sitting in a tree looking at how good she looked. sota got on his tipie-toes and covered kagome more. all of a sudden the barrier broke and the demon was looking at kagome with lust full eye's and sota as a challenge. kagome saw what the demon wanted and quickly turned around making sure sota had his back to the wall. then with the last of her strenght she put a small barrier around her and sota. when the demon started hitting the barrier sota felt his sister shaking. **"SESSHOMARU!!!! HELP US!!!! YOU PROMISED YOU'D PROTECT US!!!!"** screamed sota. sesshomaru got off the tree and killed the demon in a second and kagome almost passed out. sota held his sister when sesshomaru walked to them, ans this made sota really mad that sesshomaru was eyeing his sister that way. "STOP LOOKING AT MY SISTER LIKE THAT YOU BASTERED!" sesshomaru's eyes went back to normal and he turn around as kagome stood straight up. he looked form the coner of his eye and saw her body. _father was right she does have a nce body!_

kagome looked at sesshomaru with eye's that had lost respect for the man in front of her. "hey sota go over there and get me my clothes." sota nodded his head, got out of the water, gave sesshomaru a look (if only looks could kill),went to his sisters stuff, and brought it back. "here you go kagome." "thanks sota." kagome got up but to fall right but down in the water. "kagome whats wrong? oh my god kagome your bleeding!" she looked in the water and saw it was now red._ damn it must be the scar that bastered gave me. ok fist put your bra on. there we go. next grabbed sota and put him in frony of me so that sesshomaru cant see me. next put your panties on, thats it and now for the worst part of it all: to stand up. _kagome gave sota a looked and he walked to sesshomaru and dragged him away from her. she got up and put on the shirt that was given to her. right when she finshed putting it on she fanited. the last things she heard and saw were sota running to her and screaming her name, **"KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!"**

she woke up, then went quickly back to sleep because she heard sesshomaru, inuyasha, kikiyo, and sota yelling about something. whe inuyasha walked in he said right off the bat "kagome i know your awake so get up." "how do you always know when im faking? better yet dont answer that." "sis." sota was about to jump on her when kikiyo got in the way. "no sota you cant jump on kagome. she's still not well enough and you might reopen her wound ok?" "ok. i understand that this is all your fault sesshomaru! you say your a lord and aren't lords supposed to keep there promsie if they make one and protect who they say there going to protect?!" "sota that's enough!" "no kagome! he said he would protect us if the barrier broke but he didnt! he was to busy looking at your body!" this made kagome feel uncomtrebal and hide under the sheets. "and then when the demon was just about to brake your second barrier he was still looking at your bady and was taking his sweet time to help us! then when you were getting dress he was looking at you like he needed to be inside of you and if like your were something he could own!" inuyasha and kagome never heard sota this mad before but then again he hasnt been in the fudal era before.

kagomw looked up at sesshomaru and said, "he was in heat sota. demon go this faze where they have to have sex and it takes alot of self control to be able to handal all that." kagome got up and was walking out the hut when inuyasha grabbed her arm softly. "where are you going? it's not safe to be out alone." she looked at inuyasha with a look that he know all to well and let her go, "ok fine but please call if you need help." she nodded and left. "why did you let her leave inuyasha?" "because my sister is on her period and she can be very mean. frankly i feel sorry for any demon that is dumb enough to try and fight her." inuyasha and sota both shivered from the memory of kagome tring to kill them. "hey inuyasha do you rememener when kagome was chasing us with that really big knife because she cought us reading her dairy." inuyasha thought for a momnet before the flashback was showen to every-body.

FLASH-BACK........

"hey inuyasha. what's up?" inuyasha looked up from playing with the cat. "nothing much kid just waiting for kagome to get out of school so we could kick some demon ass." just then kagome mom walked through the door caring alot of bags. "here let me help." "oh thank you inuyasha. you can set them over there." he nodded his head and asked. "ummm what's for dinner?" he giggled and said, "well inuyasha what would you like to eat?" inuyasha sat on the floor thinkg of his answer. "finally. hey can you make that stuff you made last time i was here. that really good stuff." she had on a questionble look on her face, "you know the stuff i said was my new favorite." "oh of course inuyasha. sota! set a shower for inuyasha." "why?" "because kagome is going to be running late and i dont want them to leave this late at night." "sure thing mom. come on inuyasha." "hey dont pull me so fast." sota walked to kagome's room where she kept inuyasha's 'normal' clothes. "now where does kagome keep his clothes.? oh there they are. hey inuyasha open up i hae your 'normal' clothes!" the door open and he found inuyahsa brushing his hair. "something wrong inuyasha?" "wha--oh naw dont worry kid and get out or i'll put your lights out!"

when inuyasha got out he had on some shorts (yes the guy shorts) and he still hadn't put his shirt on. he heard kagome's voice ad she was crying and yelling ready to kill somebody, then sota ran up the stairs grabbed his arm and ran to the guest room. "why is she mad?" "do you rememeber when we read that book i said was kagome's dairy?" "yea what about it?" "well she found out and she's on her peroid and she's gonna kill us!" inuyasha and sota held their breath when they heard kagme walking by the room. suddenly a knife went through the door and they both turn to see angry very angry kagome looking at them. then they both screamed until kagome's mom said dinner was ready. when kafome left her mother saw the damage her daughter had done and tried her very best to un tangel them.

END OF FLASH-BACK

they both shivered when it was done, and so did eveyone except sesshomaru. who thought she was now an equal. sota put his head down and started to cry, just as he started inuyasha asked, "hey sota what's wrong?" "why do everyone leave me? mom and gramps lefted me alone." "dont say that kagome's here and you know she'll protect you--" "but kagome os pushing her body to much she wont be able to protect me." what they didnt know was that she was listening to them and what she heard next pissd her off but made her really sad. "hey inuyahsa. umm kagome sick." just then kagome stormed into the hut and growled "that's enough sota. dont say anyting else." "what's going on kagome? how are you sick?" she looked at him and said, "if you wanna know then look in my memory but when you do dont ever talk to me and take care of sota. because i cant do it anymore." _she left me. everybody left me. im all alone here iin this world. _inuyasha looked at sota and thought something really bad must have happen to kagome. and then sota brop the bomb shell, "she's pregnant inuyasha." inuyasha's eyes widen and he said "she's pre--pregnant. what? how? when?" sota looked at the floor and said, "she was rape in front of me. these guys from another school who hated kagome's school saw kagome and me walking home together and followed us. in fact it happened after you left inuyasha." inuyasha's eyes went so wide and he fell on his knees. "mom and gramps left and after that they broke into our house." with out worring the memory came up and sota didnt know how to stop it so he left it play for inuyasha.

SOTA'S MEMORY

"hey sota you heard mom go take a bath!" shout kagome from the kichen. "ok ok." just then the door was kicked in. kagome ran to sota and hugged him before those guys came in. they wasted no time they grabbed kagome and pushed her on the ground. **"NO! PLEASE DONT! STOP PLEASE!" **one of the guys on top of her pulled out a gun, put it to her brother and said "shut up or he dies." kagome looked at sota and started to cry. the started ripping kagome clothes off. just then sota took the image off and only the screams of kagome were heard. **"AHHHHHHHH!!!! PLEASE NO! AHHHHHH! STOP IT PLEASE!" **then the wost sound was heard ever by inuyasha and every-body (well exsept sota) them raping kagome and her screams of pain. what got to inuyasha the most was when she screamed, **"INUYASHA!!!! HELP ME INUYASHA! PLEASE MAKE THEM STOP! INUYASHA YOU SAID YOU PROTECT ME!!" **then they heard them laughing and saying, "i'll be this inuyasha for you. as long as you scream for me" they didnt need to see to know they started going faster and faster by the sound of her screams. **"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"**

END OF SOTA'S MEMORY

inuyasha had his ear's covered tring to stop the sound of kagome's screams. he ran out the hut and called kagome. then inuyasha let the group for awhile. he went to a place only he and kagome knew about. the moon river. inuyasha spent the night there crying and destoring things. then something hit him. _if kagome was raped them why does she smell like a virgin? and if thats the case how can she be pregnant? _he wanted answer's and he was going to get them one way. he turned around when he saw kagome, and she looking at him. "kagome." "we have nothing to talk about inuyasha." "to hell we dont. kagome if you were...if you were raped then why do you still smell like a virgin? and your not pregnant why?" kagome looked at him shocked and said "im...im still a virgin. and im not pregnant." "wait you didnt know kagome?" she could even move only cry but she thought him through thought. _no. i took more then one test to see if i was and they all proved to be postive. and i went to the doctor and he said i wasnt a virgin any more. inuyasha it hurt so much i wanted to die._ kagome was crying non-stop and she fell to her knees. inuyasha ran to her, lifted her up, and hugged her any protective brother would. "kagome those tests were wrong and so was that doctor. your not pregnant and your still a virgin. dont worry i'll never let that happen ever again. i'll kill them for doing that to you and sota." she nodded her head and continued to cry. "inuyasha we should go back to the others before they hink something happened to us. your mother is proabley having a heart-attack because your gone." "yea i think your right. do you want me to carry you kags?" "yea i would like that alot big brother."

he lifted her bridal style and walked to the village. just when they left the moon river they were attacked! they didnt even see who attacked them, but they were on the brink of death. inuyasha took off running to the village hoping sesshomaru was still there. they were being chased and inuyasha didnt have enough strenght to fight, but he had to tell his brother. inuyasha looked up and saw it was a full moon so he howl in pain, and told sesshomaru that he needed help. everyone in the village heard the howl and sesshomaru turned into his true form and howled back. all of a sudden inuyasha come into veiw with kagome in his arm bridal style, they were both bleeding like crazy and just then someting attacked inuyasha and kagome making them both scream out in pain. (well inuyasha was more howl) **"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** screamed both inuyasha and kagome. sesshomaru was inraged that someone would do this, made this way to his brother, everyone followed and when they got there inuyasha was on top of kagome. it look like he was protecting her. inuyasha go tup with kagome still in his arms and walked, but then whatever it was that attacked them attacked again. but this time a bright light engulfed inuyasha and kagome. both of them screamed in pain, and kai and rei came and was shocked. "oh no not again." sesshomaru heard this and changed back into his human form, grabbed kai by the throt, and said "again? what do you mean again? tell me what is happening to my brother and kagome!" "stop it sesshomaru i'll tell you." "no rei dont." "i dont them to die!"


	9. WATZ GOING ON HERE

Talk

_Thought_

**Scream**

_**Sesshomaru's inner demon**_

Last Time:

inuyasha got up with kagome still in his arms and walked, but then whatever it was that attacked them attacked again. but this time a bright light engulfed inuyasha and kagome. both of them screamed in pain, and kai and rei came and was shocked. "oh no not again." sesshomaru heard this and changed back into his human form, grabbed kai by the throt, and said "again? what do you mean again? tell me what is happening to my brother and kagome!" "stop it sesshomaru i'll tell you." "no rei dont." "i dont them to die!"

"what is happening to my brother and kagome?" "it's a...it's a demon who once lived long ago. his name was forgotten in time and he was once one with a women tthat was just like kagome in so many ways it's scary. if you think about it kagome is her reborn. she was said to be cold hearted, but also of the moon it's self. she started the inu pack, she was the true demon. it's was said that your father once knew her and became friends with her. like brother and sister. the HE grow jealuseof this and cursed them. he said that if any inu demon or inu hanyou would become one with any one would reminded him of her would suffer. but they had to love each other like brother and sister." sesshomaru didnt know what, or who she was but he heard there screams become less until they were hardly heard. "what was her name rei?" rei looked down was if he was going to cry, "her name rei now! or they will die!" "her name was...was Aza." just then inuyasha and kagome both became silent and the screams that couldbe heard were a mother's screams. **"INUYASHA!!!!! MY BABY! INUYASHA WAKE UP!!!! PLEASE BABY WAKE UP!!!!"** sesshomaru felt sorry for izayoi and sota who looked at his sister's body with horror. he was so scaried that he couldn't do any thing. sesshomaru walked to izayoi, patted her shoulder and she huged him crying her heart out.

suddenly the light disappered and everyone saw inuyasha and kagome and thought the worst for kagome. inuyasha and kagome both coughed which only sesshomaru heard. "izayoi inuyasha isn't dead. either is kagome." izayoi ran to her son and said, "oh baby you gave me such a scare. how are you feeling baby?" izayoi cried more when she heard inuyasha say, "oh mommy. it hurts. it...hurts...mommy." "so...sota come here." sota ran to his sister and finally the tears that wouldn't come out wouldn't stop coming out.. "kags please dont leave me. i dont have anybody else in this world but you. you said you protect me and that we would never be apart ever." "sh-sh sota, i didnt forget my promise. i will protect you and we will never be apart. here i want to give you something to rememeber me by."she took her necklace off which held the jewel shards and put it around sota's neck. "look after them for me and dont gve them to any one understand? i love you sota, i love you so much. your the best little brother a girl could ask for." "kagome please you cant leave me like mom and gramps did. please dont leave me alone. please." kagome looked to kikiyo and said, "take care of my brother for me kikyo. i know me and you have never gotten along but please take care of sota and shippo." kikiyo went to kagome and answered, "i will. i promise i will."

inuyasha took kagome's hand and said, "we wont live long and i wanted to spend more time with my girls. my mother, my girl-friend kikiyo, and my baby sister kagome. even though you aint a baby kagome you still act like one some times." kagome didnt try to yell at him but instead cried that he considered her 'one of his girls' "and i wanted to spend time with my boys too. sota my lilttle brother, sesshomaru, and my big brother inuyasha." all of a sudden a crescent moon light arppered under kagome and inuyasha. everyone was pushed put of the light and then a woman appered between them. "Aza."whispered rei. as kai looked he whispered her name as well "Aza? Aza is that you?" Aza turned around and saw rei and kai, she miled to them, nodded her head, face inuyasha and kagome again, and started to heal them. inuyasha woke up first but saw kagome was still asleep and wont wake up. "kags? kags wake up. **KAGS! KAGS WAKE UP! KAGOME! **why isn't she waking up? please wake up." just then kgome woke up and said, "sha i cant breath with you on top of me." **"KAGS! YOUR AWAKE!"** Kagome looked at him like she was going to kill him but before she could he said sorry. then she saw Aza and her head started to hurt, and the bastered of all bastereds showed up. "inutaisho." whispered kagome. inuyasha put kagome behind him and was ready to attcke if his father came any closer. kagome was shaking like crazy and inuyasha didnt like this at all.

then inutaisho looked at kagome with lust full eyes, but then something hit him making him fly. he ended up hitting a house but when he got up and saw her; saw Aza he was pissed the fuck off. "Aza what are you doing here?" "doing my job like you were supposed to." answered Aza coldly. izayoi ran to the light and placed her hands on it and, "inuyasha? inuyasha your alright. dont ever do that again. you scaried to death baby. promise me you wont do anything that will get you killed." "thats everything he does izayoi." said kagome. "yes i know but you cant blame me for worring like a mother should." the out of the blue a memory came into veiw. it was inuyasha and kagome's mom.

MEMORY

inuyasha was looking into the full moon thinking about his mom. _mother? mother how could you leave me? leave me alone to defend for my self? i miss you mom, but how...why did you have to fall in love with a demon? making me a this, a hanyou. something demons nor humans want alive. oh mother what would have happen if you found out that i hated you for long. would you still love me? would you hate me? _"inuyasha? inuyasha what are you doing up there? get down now." he looked to the ground and saw kagome's mother telling him to get down. "did you hear me inuyasha? i said get down. now." "alright, alright i getting down. i dont know your getting mad no one can see me and im not human rememeber." "wrong your half human and what would your mother think if she saw you up there. probably thinking bad about her." "what would she care?" kagome's mom smacked inuyasha and yelled, "HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU SPEAK OF YOUR MOTHER THAT WAY! SHE LOVES YOU VERY MUCH!" "THEN WHY? WHY DID SHE LEAVE? LEAVE ALL ALONE TO FEND FOR MY SELF! I WAS CHILD GETTING CHASED BY DEMONS, OR HUMANS, OR EVEN GETTING KILLED! ALL I HEARD WAS THAT SHE LEFT, SHE DIED BECAUSE SHE HATED ME! SHE HATED THAT SHE GAVE BIRTH TO ME! she gave birth to..." "dont say that. no mother hates her child, nor would leave because she of what you are. how long have people been telling you this?"

"since she died. why do you...." with out worning she hugged inuyahsa. his eyes widened and "wh--what are you doing?" "letting you know that no mother could hate her child. do you feel it inuyasha?" "feel what?" "my love for you. your like an older son i have never had. this is prof that me and your mother could never hate you or stop loving you. she probably cried the day she died. knowing that she would leave you alone in the world that doesnt or wouldnt accept you." inuyasha laied his head on her shoulder and hugged back. _mother. mom i forgive you now. i gorgive for leaving me and it much have hurt but now i know that...that people can love me, even if i am a hanyou. thank you for falling in love with my dad and giving me birth. thank you mom and i hope you know that i've always loved you._

END OF MEMORY.

evreything and everyone was quiet until kagome started to cry. "mommy. mommy i miss you." "kagome? kagome it'll be alright. your mom wouldnt want you to be like this she wou--" "before she dies we had a fight and i told her i hated her. now that she's gone i wont be able to say im sorry. that i love her. INUYASHA I MISS HER SO MUCH!" _for the first time in along time kagome was crying in pain and in saddness. she's cried in pain and saddness before but never like this. she must have kept it in for so long until she saw my memory with her mother. how can make i her feel better? there's nothing anyone can do. _"dont worry kagome im sure she knew you didnt mean it. but she wouldnt want you to feel like this. she want you to be that overly happy girl you always are." kagome nodded her head and for awhile inutaisho was forgotten until he opened his big fat jack ass mouth. "very touching i thought i was going to cry. now izayoi last chance to come back or to die." "dont you threaten my mother!" yelled inuyasha "she's not going any where with you or do you want another fight?" inutaisho was laughing and then replied "then give me kagome." inuyasha put kagome behind him, walked out the barrier, took out his fang, and growled "fuck you! you will never put you hand on my mother or kagome!" inutaisho just laughed as he charged at inuyasha! inuyasha blocked and attacked as did his loser father. inuyasha gave his father the most and life threating wounds ever!

"leave and i wont kill you" said inuyasha, inutaisho looked at his son and smiled a smile that a dad should smile. "well done my son." said izayoi and inutaisho. "inutaisho! i cant belive you almost killed our son!" inuyasha looked st his 'rents and said, "ummm im so lost." then kagome came out and almost fell but sesshomaru cought her in time. "kagome." said inutaisho as he took a step to her but inuyasha put his sword in front of his throut. "inuyasha dont!" "somebody tell me whats going on!" "ok ok my son." inuyasha pointed his sword more and growled, "dont call me son! i will never be your son and if you go anywhere near kagome your head will be mine!" just then something in kagome snapped and she screamed in pain, **"AAAAHHHH!!!!"** inuyasha was by her side before she knew it but he also fell on his knees in pain. and then his demon was tring to get out as well! "what's happening to me! why does it hurt so much!" thats when Aza spoke, "inuyasha you and kagome had a bond that doesnt need this kind of magic. you must give this to someone else someone you trust with this girls life." "no way. i wont let anyone be one with kagome. i promise her mother i wouldnt let anyone else be one with her but--but me." "if you keep this up you'll will die!"

WHAT WILL INUYASHA DO? WILL THEY KNOW WHO WAS THE DEMON? WHAT ABOUT AZA? WILL SESSHOMARU AND KAGOME FINALLY GET CLOSE? (god i hope so) WHATS GOING ON HERE PEOPLE?


	10. the real reson

Talk

_Thought_

**Scream**

_**Sesshomaru's inner demon**_

_**Demon inuyasha**_

__LAST TIME:

inuyasha was by her side before she knew it but he also fell on his knees in pain. and then his demon was tring to get out as well! "what's happening to me! why does it hurt so much!" thats when Aza spoke, "inuyasha you and kagome had a bond that doesnt need this kind of magic. you must give this to someone else someone you trust with this girls life." "no way. i wont let anyone be one with kagome. i promise her mother i wouldnt let anyone else be one with her but--but me." "if you keep this up you'll will die!"

inuyasha couldnt and didnt want to anyone else to be one with kagome but him. he made a promise to her mother the day she died and didnt tell kagome about but she was about to know because he was remembering.

START OF MEMORY

inuyasha went to kagoes era because he wanted to ask her mother something important. when he got there he felt something was wrong and then he smelled kagomes mother and he heard her breathing; she was breathing fast and he didnt like that at all. inuyasha ran into the house and saw her on the floor, "no." he ran to her and helped her up. "hey, hey whats wrong? wake up sota gonna be home soon." she opened her eyes slowly and said, "inuyasha im dying and before i go please promise me that you'll always be one wih kagome." "but--" "just promise me inuyasha. please take care of my babies, take care of sota and kagome for me please." inuyasha couldnt speak so he nodded his head and hugged her closely. "inuyasha protect my babies," her breathing picked up, "inuyasha im sorry to have to put a berdun like this on you. but protect kagome and sota 'cause there are people who want to hurt them badly. i dont want to see them hurt and have these people get what they want from them, so please dont ever let them go anywhere alone." "who are these people? but dont worry i will i promise i will." inuyasha set her down and call 911 and told them that she was dying to hurry up and get there. he kissed her on the forhead, left but took one last look at her, and went back to his era.

END OF MEMORY

kagome and sota frooze and then sota started crying, but kagome didnt know what to feel. "i--i cant belive you didnt tell me that you saw my mother the day she died!" growled kagome as she stood up, **"WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME! I HATE YOU INUYASHA! I HATE YOU SO MUCH!" **"why do--" izayoi started talking but kagome cut her off. **"BECAUSE YOU GOT TO SEE MY MOTHER THE DAY SHE DIED! YOU HAVE THAT MEMORY AND I DONT HAVE ANYTHING FROM HER BUT THE FIGHT WE HAD! I DIDNT TALK TO MY MOTHER WHEN I WOULD GO BACK, BUT YOU INUYASHA YOU SAW HER, TALKED TO HER, HUGGED HER, AND EVEN CALLED HELP FOR HER. BUT WHAT ABOUT ME! I DONT HAVE ANYTHING ANYMORE! YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME OR TOOK ME TO SEE HER; BUT YOU DIDNT! WHY DIDNT YOU TAKE ME TO HER!? I HATE YOU!"** kagome cried and fell on her knees, while sota went to comfort her. all of a sudden inuyasha screamed in pain as did kagome; but inuyasha started glowing blood red. then inuyasha's demn took over, kagome was in sota's arms breathing really fast. _**"so what do we have here? a miko yelling at me? i'll out you back in your place wench!"**_ sota staied with his sister and they both weren't afarid of dying cause then they would be with gramps and mom. kagome started coughing up blood and this made sota worry and he shouted,"YOUR KILLING MY SISTER INUYASHA! PLEASE GIVE THIS STUPID POWER TO SOMEONE ELSE! I DONT WANT KAGOME TO DIE! please inuyasha." _**"and **__**who would i give this power to? who could we trust enough? answer that question."**_ _who could be one with sis? inutaisho? no way. he hurt kagome and i dont like him. the monk? no he's a pervert and creeps me out. shippo? no to young. sesshomaru? SESSHOMARU! _"sesshomaru. you trust him dont you? he could be one with kagome. besides he owns her." sota growled the last part with rage.

demon inuyasha looked to sesshomaru and said, _**"will you be one with the miko wench?"**_ "my sister isn't a wench! call her by her name!" _**"whatever. so will you be one wil KAGOME? happy?"**_ sesshomaru looked at sota and could tell that he was scaried shit-less but was hiding it pretty good and he did own her. but then again everyone thought he was oing to say 'no' but sota prayed he was say 'yes'. _**"any day now fluffy."**_ "dont call me fluffy." growled sesshomaru. "sesshomaru what will you do?" asked izayoi, "i'll do it." sota's head went straight up and started crying tears of joy. "did yu hear that kagome? sesshomaru said he would be one with you. isn't that a good thing. kagome? hey kagome wake up! kagome please wake up!" kagome's hand to touch his cheek and she answered, "im right here sota. dont worry. he is? yes sota that is a good thing." sesshomaru looked at kagome and the wind blow the senct of blood to his nose. she was bleeding and bleeding alot but from where? Aza looked at sesshomaru, kagome, and inyasha and started the spell. kagome and inuyasha screamed in pain and blood was evreywhere thats when that demon who's name is unknown started attacking them. Aza looked at the demon and frooze him in his place! he was going to rape kagome and the he smiled a smile that made sota start screaming and falling to the ground in so much pain that kagome pushed her body out of the circle to comfort him. when she looked at the demon she was in more pain then ever and the both started screaming and this light surrounded them and a memory stared coming back to them. one they had forgotten long ago before they met inuyasha.

START OF MEMORY.

kagome just turned 14 and sota was 10 and they were running for they're live's from a man or a demon! "sota look behind you and tell me if he's still chasing us!" "alright," sota looked back and saw that smile on the mans face, "we have to hurry kagome he's catching up!" kagome and sota were finally climbing the stairs to the shine almost home and safe. "almost there sota!" instead of running into the house she ran into the well shed. "kagome why are we here?" "wait here sota i have to get something to protect us with. i'll be back i promise." kagome left and ran to the shed, grabbed a bow and some arrows them ran back to sota. "sis im scaried. i want mom and gramps to be home already." "sh-sh sota or he will here us and kill us." they hid behinde the well and for some reason kagome felt safe, like if he couldnt find them or smell there arua. "come out come out where ever you are. we still have to finish our game." kagome looked only to find that smile and screamed **"AHHHH!" **the demon throw kagome into the wall and attacked sota! scratching his chest. **"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" "SOTA! SOTA WAKE UP! PLEASE WAKE UP SOTA!" **"now we finish our game miss kagome." he said her name with alot of lust and this made kagome hug sota tightly. kagome started to cry and then she thought _someone, someone us. please somebody help. anybody help us. please somebody help! SOMEBODY HELP US! PLEASE!_ then kagome rememeber a name her father said to her the day he dies. his words floted into kagome's mind, _"kagome sweety come here."__"daddy please go. please i can make you better daddy. so please dont go, dont leave me daddy. you promise you would never leave and that you would always protect me."__"crimson princess i'll always be with you and always protect you. crimson princess if you ever get into trouble i want say a--a name and--i'll be there to protect you and sota. understand?"__kagome looked at her father and nodded her head.__"i understand."__"good. now if something really bad happened i want to say, 'inutaisho'. i love you baby."__with that said her father died never knowing how much kagome loved him.__"get kagome out of here."__kagome didnt want to leave and she kept on screaming, "NO! DADDY! DADDY PLEASE WAKE UP! DONT DADDY! DADDY!"_

kagome was brought back by his laughter. the way he smiled made kagome want to die, it just scaried the hell out of her. "inu--inuyahsa. se--sesshomaru." "dont ever say those names ever again!" he grabbed kagome and pushed her into the wall choking her. "inu----inutai--sho. inutaisho." he started choking her harder making it harder to breath! finally kagome found the courage to scream, **"INUTAISHO!"** then there was a bright light and kagome could breath. that's when she first saw inuyasha's father with out knowing it. "are you alright child?" "sota....he hurt sota." kagome could barely stay alive but she forced her self to crawl to sota hugging him. "let me see sota." "NO! YOUR GOING TO HURT US TO!" "please crimson princess let me see sota." she gasped hearing her nick name her father gave her and she gave sota to him. inutaisho healed sota and gave kagome a smile only her dad use to give her. "d--daddy?" whispered kagome. "come here kagome." "daddy it's really you. i missed you so much." kagome continued to cry until she heard that cold laughter. she quickly stiffened and she was placed with sota. "how dare you harm them! you are worth-less, you were supposed to protect them not kill them!" this man or demon didnt care, he just attacked but not at inutaisho but for kagome. **"AHHHHHHHH!"** screamed kagome as a blade went into the chest. she fell to the ground dying looking at sota and thinking of her father. tears just continued to fall out of her eyes and then she felt her body getting picked up, and when she looked she saw her father for the first time since he died. she knew that man wasnt her father but he acted like one that kagome thought he was her father. she was placed in her room and he took what was left of her shirt off and started healing her wound. when he was done healing inutaisho saw a scar on her chest that would alway remind her of what had happened this day. then he looked to sota and thought the same thing, so he put one of his shirts on her, placed sota next to her, and locked their memory of this day away in the darkest part of there minds. never to reserface again. when was done he got up to leave but kagome grabbed his arm and asked, "will you stay alil longer and protect me?" "yes i'll stay just alil longer." kagome sat on his lap and cuddled into his chest letting sleep finally wash over her. "daddy i love you so much."

END OF MEMORY

inutaisho ran to kagome and sota comforting them as they cried their eyes out. everyone saw and this made inuyasha and sesshomaru very angry and their demons took over their bodies. inutaisho tried to calm them but nothing would work. sota calmed down some but kagome wouldnt calm down. she was just lost inside her mind, tring to run away from the past and memories that hurt her so much. inuyasha, sesshomaru, inutiaho, izayoi, and everyone else saw what was happening inside kagome's mind. she was running from something that was hunting her and was hurting really bad. she was passing memories of inuyasha and kikiyo, then she stop at the memory when she saved sesshomaru. she walked in and started rememebering so everyone could see.

START OF MEMORY

kagome scenced sesshomaru's arua and could tell he was badly hurt. she ran through the forest until she saw sesshomaru surronded by demons and saw how bad his wounds were. "GET AWAY FROM HIM!" shouted kagome as she shot an arrow at the demons killing them all. "sesshomaru.........sesshomaru are you ok?" "hn" "ok well your not dying and you could still be really rude so i guess your ok." kagome was about to leav but she couldnt, she had to make sure he was ok if not she would rememeber the past she was running from. "damn it all to hell." whispered kagome ass she walked back to him and started taking his shirt off. sesshomaru grabbed her hand and growled, "what do you think your doing wench?" "healing your wounds that what! now let go of my hand or i'll kill with out a second thought." sesshomaru didnt know waht was oing on but he knew something was wrong with inuyasha's women. _what's wrong with her? she doesnt seem like her self. unsally she's always happy and smiling, now she's just afraid, sad and someting else that she's hiding really well._ "hey sesshomaru can you sit up? or do you need help?" she didnt get an anwser 'cause sesshomaru wasnt breathing. "oh shit this is really bad. sesshomaru wake up! wake up you stupid asshole!" kagome ripped his shirt off and started healing with everything she had. all her energy was used to heal sesshomaru and make sire rin didnt have to live with out him. "SESSHOMARU WAKE UP! WAKE UP! SESSHOMARU RIN SHE NEEDS YOU TO LIVE! SO WAKE YOUR DUMD ASS UP NOW! OR YOU'LL LEAVE RIN ALL ALONE IN THIS WORLD!" sesshomaru started breathing again but kagome just continued to heal him.

just then more demons attacked and kagome took her hands of sesshomaru and instead of healing, she destoried everything that dared to harm them. after everything was done kagome barly had enough strenght to stand but she forced her self to go back and heal sesshomaru more. "what are you doing wench?" "what does it look like? im healig your wounds." "you've used up all her strenght--" "so what! the fast i heal you the fast you get back to rin and make sure she's alright and save. besides she need's her father to protect her. every little girls want their father's near by and to alwayy protect them." kagome was the a thin line for life or death. with out knowing it kagome fell on top of sesshomaru FINALLY sleeping but she was having nightmares. it hadnt been more then 15 minuties but she was wake and when sesshomaru woke up their was a fire and she was by it making food. "you know if looks could kill we both would be dead. and if so i would have a hole in my back because i can feel you staring and didnt your parents teach you that is not right to stair." "didnt yur parents telling its not right to fall on top of people." sesshomaru shot back but this made kagome sad for some reason and she walked up and started healing sesshomaru. again. "do you have anymore wounds or just the one's on your chest?" "my back." "alright. well lay on your stomach so i can starte on your back. your cheat is going to be the hardest part to heal and maybe your back won be worse." sesshomaru did what he was told and kagome started healing his back. "god your just like inuyasha. if u had a nickle for how many times i healed his wounds i'd be rich." whispered kagome more to her self and not to him. finally his back us done and kagome needed to rest but she just couldnt, she need to get rid of that pain in her chest and the memory.

END OF MEMORY

before kagome could finish rememebering she was thrown into a part of her memory when she hid her pain, suffering, and the angry she felt. _"well, well look what we have here? its kagome. so how long to have to enjoy your company?"__kagome just looked at the three parts but that didnt last long because she saw his smile and grabbed her heart screaming in pain.__"what are you doing here? your not welcomed here so leave!" shouted pain.__"please leave us alone! you already caused us enough pain!" shouted suffering.__"i should kill you! your the reason we're hear in the first place!" yelled angry.__"but i want everyone to see why! i want them to see their sweet kagome scream in pain and to see what really happens if kagome really lost control of her emotions. to see what happens when kai and rei are free and i mean really free, not with those chokers on keeping their reallt power in check."__"NO! PLEASE DONT MAKE ME REMEMEBER! PLEASE DONT! I DONT WANT TO REMEMEBER KILLING ALL THOSE PEOPLE! PLEASE DONT!"__"sorry. but you will rememeber and you'll suffer and feel angry all over again."_

START OF HURTFULL MEMORY

kagome was walking home from school and she felt someone following her and she said, "stop hiding or you be in th ground 1000 ft down!" "god kagome you can be really mean." "you know that!" "whatever kai. whatever rei." kagome giggled as she hugged her best friend in the whole world. so wanna go somewhere tday? i ask my mom and she said we could hang out until the sun starts to set. so what do you guys wanna do?" "i dont know. how about you kai? got anything?" "well we could have a 3 sum!" rei and kagome beat kai to a bloodly pulp. "god kai you know how to make a mood go from happy to wanting to kill you. you know that!" kai got up and them they all started laughing and running into a clearing that they always went to. hey kagome do you belive in demons?" asked rei. "well now that i think about it.....yea i do. i dont rememeber everything that happened to me and sota or how we got the scars on our chest but i rememeber seeing a.....well i think he was demon who protected me and my brother." this got kai's attention and he asked, "do you rememeber his name kay?" "no and it's always on the tip of my tough but i can never rememeber it. i dont even rememeber when my dad told his name. but i do rememeber calling two people." "relly who were they?" kagome giggled and smile on of her smiles that could melt the ice surruonding a cold hearted demon. "inuyasha and sesshomaru." kagome didnt know them but she felt like she known them forever and then she could fake this feeling that something really bad was going to happen and it would be her all fault. "hey kay whats wrong?" asked rei, "oh umm its nothing dont worry." "kay are you sure. you know you could tell us anything you know that right." replied kai. "ok well i have this really bad felling that something really bad is going to happened and it's going to be alll my fault---" before kagome could finish they heard that laughter she had forgotten since that day!

"well well well, looks like we meet again kagome. but you dont rememeber me so it makes the games more fun." he smile that smile that made kagome's blood run really cold and make her wish for death to take already. "REI GET KAY OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW! DONT LOOK BACK JUST RUN!" "ok. come on ekagome we have to get out of here." before they could run kai was pushed out the way and rei was sliced in the stomach letting his blood fall all over her. she couldnt move, couldnt scream, and she coldnt look away. kai went to them and saw that rei was dead and he was in kagome's arms resting. "you bastered die!" kai was thrown into a tree and the man or demon from her past went to her and was about to cut her when kai got in the way. all of kai's blood was on kagome and he coughed more by saying, "ka--kagome run. r--u--n. run." kai fell on kagome and she just looked at them and then something happened! kai and rei were really kagome's hiden power, and now that they were dead kagome didnt have the will to contain it anymore. "no. no. no," kagome started crying, "no. kai? rei? wake up. dont leave me to. no. no. no." he laughed and then he said, 'YES KAGOME THEIR DEAD! HAHAHAHA IT'S BEAUTIFUL ISNT! THEIR BLOOD EVERYWHERE!" kagome looked at them and fially screamed letting her power come out and destory everything in it's path. **"NO!!!!!!!!!"** everything was destoried and kagome looked like a demon form hell. she didnt care if it was an animal, human, or anything for that matter. she just killed it and whe she was dont kagome laied in between kai and rei.

END OF HURTFUL MEMORY

kai and rei went inside kagome's mind and attack him. "get out! your not welcome here anymore!" growled kai was he started killing that bastered. he couldnt take it anymore and left kagome's mind and left her body alone. kagome finally calmed down and when she woke up she didnt want anyone or anybody but kai and rei. kagome cried and they knew everyone wanted answers so they gave them answers. "we were alive once. had parents, fights, and kagome. she was our only friend since no body liked us and treated us like if we werent humans. but really we werent. when saw we saw all her emotions just waiting to come out a kill everything in her path. and something else. a power said to be a myth, but it wasnt. 'cause kagome had it inside of her, so me and kai said we would be her protecters. and make sure her powers never got out of control. kagome was fun to be around and always smiling a real smile. inuyasha; you and kikiyo never 'cause kagome pain. it was really us, but we didnt mean to. this whole month is our anniversary. the day we died was in this month and kagome couldnt remembered when we died so made this whole month our anniversary. when kagome found out we were going to be her protecters she ws so happy and didnt seem so sad all the time. then she met you and she seemed to forget about us when this month came. it was because of you inuyasha that she was able to forget. but then someone form came back and made kagome realize she was a danger to you guys. so when you said kikiyo would be joining she thought it was good and that if she made a scence good enough you wouldnt want her and you'd all be same. but what we dodnt expect was for her to try and kill her self. we never wanted her to rememeber that night but kagome always played it over in her head when this month came. we dont know why she does it though." explained rei.

"all we wanted was for kagome to feel that someone could protect her, and made make her better. but then her mom and gramps deaths made kagome depressed and it was killing us not to be able to do anything but keep her powers in control. really that night he marked kagome, but not as a mate, as a game. he would let kagome find something special to her and take it from her. he made her suffer after we died and it made him really happy to know he was doing this to her. and kagome always how 'she loved sesshomaru and how inuyasha was her big brother'. kagome never really did why those names kept coming to her but when ever she was scaried or didnt want to be alone she would always call you guys hoping that one of you's would save her from him. save her from the torture she foeced to go through. all we wanted was for her to froget her pain and suffering, but it was to much for her and she ened up creating three parts that would control these emotions. PAIN: would deal with all the pain she got when ever he was beating, torturing, or touching her. SUFFERING: would deal with the reality of what was going on. and ANGER: was to deal with all the hatered, why she was always angry, and when she would wish the world would end. she was nee happy until she met with you two. when she found the inuyasha and sesshomaru that would help her get out of this pain she finally starting to heal. butn then she found you wounded and the memories of what happened to us came back to her and so did he. now all we can do is watch as he touches, beats, and torture her. and she her become a life-less person just like he wants to be. so please sesshomaru will you please be one with her? please be one with kagome, and save her life because if this contines she'll die and we dont want to lose he. we love her and if she dies she wont be able to have her 16 birthday party that we planned for years."

everyone looked at sesshomaru and he knew what he had to do. "how do i become one with her?" "really sesshomaru you will?" "yes. so how do i become one with her?" kai and rei told him what needed to be done and he did everything all they needed was inuyasha to let go, _**"feh. go ahead. i, inuyasha allow you, sesshomaru to be one with kagome."**_ after that a bright light that was black, purple, and blood red covered her and sesshomaru. then they were one and kagome quickly woke up and saw everyone was looking at her with sad eye's and she knew that they knew her past and she just spat, "WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE LOOKING AT!?" "kagome why didnt you tell us what happened all those years ago?" kagome looked at sango and was about to kill her when kikiyo got in front of her and yelled, "WELL MAYBE SHE DIDNT WANT YOU TO KNOW! MAYBE SHE DIDNT WANT YOUR SMPATHY! SHE DOESNT HAVE TO TELL YOU GUYS EVERY LITTLE THING ABOUT HER DOSE SHE? NO I DONT THINK SHE DOES! NOW LEAVE HER ALONE AND LET HER TEL YOU WHEN SHE IS READY TO TALK!" kagome couldnt belive that kikiyo stood up for her and even told songo, the monk, and anyone else who was about to ask her non-stop questions. "thank you." replied kagome as she went to inuyasha and said, "lets go back there." inuyasha knowing what she ment picked her up bridal style and ran to the moon river. when they wanted to see where they were going they couldnt until inuyasha and kagome were already there. "kagome i know you might not want to talk about it but, why didnt you at least tell me?" "inuyasha you idiot didnt i say to let her be alone and NOT ask her questions until she was ready?"asked a fumiing kikiyo. "because like kikiyo said, i DIDNT want YOUR SYPAATHY. i wanted to forget and not always be reminded of it. i knew if i told you guys what was really going on i wouldnt be left alone and i would only start to hate you guys and i might have pinned you back to the tree inuyasha and i didnt want to do that."kagome started to feel sad and sesshomaru felt this and became very angry that inuyasha would make her, make him feel this use-less emotion.

kagome looked at him and then looked at the ground, starting to cry. his eyes twiched, then they flated out of his head and he even started to whine like a hurt puppy. kagome looked at him and saw how cute and funny he looked, couldnt help but burst out laughing and this made inuyasha stop pround out he did. "see you look so much prettier when your laughing and smiling, but if any male even trys to look, touch, or even think about you they would have an early grave. and if you even look, thing, or even touch a male you would end up the same. understood?" kagome stopped laughing and nodded her head 'yes'. "good." "inuyasha your a jerk. i think he should get going, 'cause sesshomaru is really starting to piss me off." inuyasha busted out laughing and replied, "alright. want to ride on my back or in my arms?" they looked at each othter and replied at the same time, "back." as the made their way back kagom started to fall asleep and had nighmares of the night she was raped. she woke up screaming, **NNNNOOOO!!!!!!!" **when everyone got to her, she was pale and breathing heavy. "kagome? kagome come here." said inuyasha. but when she lifted her head it really wasnt kagome, in was PAIN and SUFFERING. "why are you to here? aske rei "kagome was having a nightmare and we took over her body so she wouldnt feel pain and suffering." replied both of them. in a flash kagome was back and was confused to why inuyasha was rocking her back and forth and why she felt jealouse. "let me go i cant breath stupid." everyone left but sesshomaru and this made kagome's heart beat really fast and hide her face from the blush. then she realized she still had his shirt on and asked, "do you want your shirt back sesshomaru-sama? is tha--" before she could finish he had his lips on hers!

OH MY FUCKEN GOD!!!! HE KISSED HER!? HE KISSED HER!? WOW NOW THATS A SHOCKER! WILL KAGOME AND SESSHOMARU HAVE A HOT AND HEAVY MAKE-OUT THING OR WILL THEY JUST DO THE NASTY?


	11. is this the end?

Talk

_Thought_

**Scream**

_**Sesshomaru's inner demon**_

Last time:

"let me go i cant breath stupid." everyone left but then erick walked in and this made casey's heart beat really fast and hide her face from the blush. then she realized she still had his shirt on and asked, "do you want your shirt back erick-sama? is tha--" before she could finish he had his lips on hers!

Now:

_he's kissing me! oh my fucking god sesshomaru is kissing me and im here froozen like an idiot! i should kiss him back but i cant move. why cant i move? oh god i hope this really is sesshomaru and not HIM! oh gos it is HIM, when ever that bastered kisseed me i couldnt move! someone help me! sesshomaru help me please! _just then lord sesshomaru grabbed this fool and throw him out of the hut. when he looked back at kagome he saw her on the floor fanited and her thoughts were running a mile a minute. he picked her up bridal style and carried her out side, to the man you was him. sesshomaru was about to kill him but then thought, _who would be me? why would this lesser demon want to be me? _kagome answered his question, _to get to me. he marked me as a game and no one can have me. he's making sure you dont want me anymore and you would give me away._ then sesshomaru killed him. he walked passed everyone else and went into his hut, laied kagome on the mat and sat on the wall. the shirt kagome had on was opened and sesshomaru go a free show! he saw her boobs and started to get horny again. he looked away but when he looked back kagome had woke up and was looking at him, this kinda scaried him but mostly creeped him out. "if only looks could kill." "yea well if that was the case my boobs would have holes,"kagome sat up and the shirt opened even more, "whats wrong sesshomaru? you look alil pale." kagome crawled to him and put her hand on his forhead checking his temp. and he was just looking at her boobs. well more like eyed her up and down.

kagome sat back and placed her hands inbetween her legs making her boobs press together making them look even bigger. sesshomaru need to release this presure but he didnt want to forse kagome, bot like those basteres did, to make matter's worse his demon woke up and saw kagome looking like a scaried child!

_**take her! make her our mate!**_

_what are you talking about!? im not takeing her!_

_**if you dont i will. and she will be our mate! look at her, those breasts begging to be garbbed!**_

_SHUT UP! IM NOT TAKING HER, SHE ALREADY BEEN THROUGH ENOUGH!_

_**what do you mean?**_

_she was raped. and she didnt know id she was still a virgin. people told her she wasnt, but inuyasha told her she still was and--_

_**WHAT!!!! YOU MEAN OUR FUTURE MATE WAS RAPE!? THOSE MEN WHO DID THIS TO HER WILL PAY WITH THEIR LIVES!**_

_how are we supposed to find them if it happened awhile ago?_

_**oh i havent thought about that. alright we wont take her unless she's ready. but can we at least have a hot and heavy make out?**_

_well i suppose and your right her breast's are begging to be touched._

_**well i'll see you later. have fun with out future mate.**_

with that he was gone and kagome started blushing like crazy and sesshomaru woudered if she heard the whole thing with his them hugged her breast's making them pop out and he knew she heard everything and then she started feeling weird under his stair. _why is he stariing at me? did i hear right? shit my shirt is open, does he just want me body? or just me fro me? oh im so confused and i just hope that i'll be able to sleep again. wait a mintue why is he looking at me like that? oh god he coming. _sesshomaru got closer to her and pulled to her him making hr sit on his lap. he looked at kagome and said, "lets finish where we left off before your brother woke up." kagome gasped and he took the opertuanti and kissed her. but no it wasnt just a kiss but his tougue went on an adventure in her mouth! _he's french kissing me! oh god do something kagome. anything. just do something!_ with that she moved her hips closer to him, and with out knowing it turning him on. but when she moved up she moaned in his mouth making him growl with apporval.

sesshomaru placed kagome on her back, started moving his hands up and down her legs, then stopping on her hip! kagome broke away from the kiss to get some much need air and looked him in the eye's. "what are you doing" asked kagome "what does it look like? making out." before kagome could speak sesshomaru attacked her lips, causeinf her to gasp and letting his tougue have another adventure. they didnt know how long they were kissing but sesshomaru woke up and felt someone on top of him. when he looked he saw kagome snuggled really close to him and her lips were bleeding from him attacks. he smiled alil and hugged kagome making her body push into him more. he nuzzled her neck and what he didnt know was that she was wake and moaning softly. when she started to move thats when he knew she was awake and lifted her head so he could look into her eye; but what he saw made him feel heart-broken. kagome's eye's were filled with tears, "what is the matter?" "you're going to die. and it going to be all my fault. he's going to kill you. all because you were making out with his play thing." this monster was making kagome cry and sesshomaru didnt like it at all. he wanted to kill that demon or whatever he was. "dont worry kagome. no one will kill me. lord sesshomaru doesnt die so easly." "he'll find a way, find what you hold dear in this world and destory it." kagome sat up, 'causing sesshomaru to purr alil bit, making kagome wonder what would happen if she started straddling his waist. this just made he growl and purr at the same time. he smelled her arousal spike and he just wanted to take her, to fuck her until she couldnt take it anymore. but he controlled him self, he didnt want to take her viginity with out her approval. plus he didnt want to be like those fuckers who did rape her. kagome kissed him hard and he did the same until he felt her tears on his face. he sat up only to feel kagome sliding down and driving him crazy! "whats the matter kagome?" "she's remembering something that was dear to her. and when she save you. she wants everyone to see this memory." he noddeed his head, carried her outside to where everyone was and said "she wants us all to see something." inuyasha took off his kimono and laied it down, while sesshomaru place kagome on it. right when she was placed down kagome's eye's opened and everyone saw what she saw.

IN KAGOME'S MIND

kagome was running and she was crying, when she got to the place where all three lied she was breathing heavy and fell on her knees crying. _"oh kagome it's ok sweety. dont worry, what happened to him wasnt your fault."__kagome looked to the three and said, "it was all my fault. i have inncent people's blood on my hands. what happened to him will happened to inuyasha and sesshomaru if they get to close to me and you all know it! i--i just don--dont want them to die. i want them to live and be happy."__"oh sweety we all know it was his own fault not yours. now let us see that memory."__kagome nodded her head and all three started to remember._

kagome was laughing and running from a boy that was her boyfriend. "cant get me ken. anf if you cant get me you dont get a kiss." "hey that's not fair kagome. and dont worry i'll get my kiss. even by forse." kagome laughed harder which caused her to stop but that gave ken the perfect timing to get the girl he loved. he grabbed her waist and spun her around and said, "see i told you i would get you. now for my prize." he kissed kagome and then laied her down, started moving his hands up and down her body. "wait ken i dont want to do this. please stop." "alright. but can we still make out?" kagome answered by kissing on the lips. they made out for awhile when the broke apart gasping for air. "damn kagome your the best girl-friend ever. you know that? and i cant get enough of you." kagome giggled and moved ken so she was on top of him. she didnt want to be--be on his waist so she moved until she was lying down next to him and hugged him. ken huged her back and started humming this tone that put her to sleep. "hey kag--" he didnt finish when he saw her asleep on his chest. so he place kagome on his back and started walking back to her house. when he got there he opened the door, walked inside, up her room and place her on her bed. ken went to cover kagome but saw bruises on her body, so he waited until kagome woke up and then he was going to ask her questions. kagome started to wake up when ken asked right off the bat, "who gave you all these brusies? and dont lie to me kagome." kagome didnt know what to do but she had to get ken to go home cause HE was coming. "ken i--you have to go now. just go and i'll tell you everything later. like tomarrow same time same, spot." "alright fine but kagome you know that i love you and i dont want anyone to hurt you. i'll find them and kill 'em so they dont hurt you ever again." kagome could only nodd, she knew ken was going to die if she didnt get him to stop asking so many questions.

kagome was waiting for ken when she felt HIM watching and she knew she couldnt tell ken anything. "alright kagome start talking. who's hurting you?" "ken i cant tell you. please dont ever talk to me or he'll kill you for loving me. please ken." kagome started crying and was about to fall when ken ran to her and hugged her. "no kagome i wont leave you nor will i stop loving you. i'll help you through this and over time you will tell me and we'll be happy together. watch you'll see." after ken said that HE attacked. "NOOOOO!!!!!!" it happened so fast ken didnt know what hit him. his blood was all over kagome and when she looked up she saw HIM laughing at them. ken's blood was all over kagome and she knew it was all her fault that he died

END OF MEMORY

_"Guys i really liked him. and now he didnt have the chance to live. do you know how hurtful it was to tell his mother that her son died protecting me and that his would never know anything."__"kagome that's enough crying. you know he is only doind this so he can see you fall. you have to be strange and control you anfer, pain, and suffering or it will control you."__kagome nodded and said "hey i want to see the memory when i save lord sesshomaru."__they all nodded and the full memory came up._

START OF MEMORY

Kagome scenced sesshomaru's arua and could tell he was badly hurt. she ran through the forest until she saw sesshomaru surronded by demons and saw how bad his wounds were. "GET AWAY FROM HIM!" shouted kagome as she shot an arrow at the demons killing them all. "sesshomaru.........sesshomaru are you ok?" "hn" "ok well your not dying and you could still be really rude so i guess your ok." kagome was about to leave but she couldnt, she had to make sure he was ok if not she would rememeber the past she was running from. "damn it all to hell." whispered kagome as she walked back to him and started taking his shirt off. sesshomaru grabbed her hand and growled, "what do you think your doing wench?" "healing your wounds that what! now let go of my hand or i'll kill with out a second thought." sesshomaru didnt know waht was going on but he knew something was wrong with daniel's women. _what's wrong with her? she doesnt seem like her self. unsally she's always happy and smiling, now she's just afraid, sad and someting else that she's hiding really well._ "hey sesshomaru can you sit up? or do you need help?" she didnt get an anwser 'cause sesshomaru wasnt breathing. "oh shit this is really bad. sesshomaru wake up! wake up you stupid asshole!" kagome ripped his shirt off and started healing with everything she had. all her energy was used to heal erick and make sire rin didnt have to live with out him. "SESSHOMARU WAKE UP! WAKE UP! SESSHOMARU RIN SHE NEEDS YOU TO LIVE! SO WAKE YOUR DUMD ASS UP NOW! OR YOU'LL LEAVE RIN ALL ALONE IN THIS WORLD!" sesshomaru started breathing again but kagome just continued to heal him.

just then more demons attacked and kagome took her hands of sesshomaru and instead of healing, she destoried everything that dared to harm them. after everything was done kagome barly had enough strenght to stand but she forced her self to go back and heal sesshomaru more. "what are you doing wench?" "what does it look like? im healing your wounds." "you've used up all her strenght--" "so what! the faster i heal you the fast you get back to rin and make sure she's alright and save. besides she need's her father to protect her. every little girls want their father's near by and to always protect them." kagome was the a thin line for life or death. with out knowing it kagome fell on top of sesshomaru, FINALLY sleeping but she was having nightmares. it hadnt been more then 15 minuties but she was wake and when sesshomaru woke up their was a fire and she was by it making food. "you know if looks could kill we both would be dead. and if so i would have a hole in my back because i can feel you staring and didnt your parents teach you that is not right to stair." "didnt yur parents telling its not right to fall on top of people." sesshomaru shot back but this made kagome sad for some reason and she walked up and started healing sesshomaru. again. "do you have anymore wounds or just the one's on your chest?" "my back." "alright. well lay on your stomach so i can start on your back. your cheat is going to be the hardest part to heal and maybe your back wont be worse." sesshomaru did what he was told and kagome started healing his back. "god your just like inuyasha. if i had a nickle for how many times i healed his wounds i'd be rich." whispered kagome more to her self and not to him. finally his back us done and kagome needed to rest but she just couldnt, she need to get rid of that pain in her chest and the memory. kagome was breathinf reall fast and almost pashed out when she saw blood on her hands. "so no matter how many times i clean my hands i still have blood on them. great. well i might as well wash up, lord sesshomaru is still sleeping and i'll just but a barrier around the are so i can take a bath in a river or something." what kagome didnt know was he was awake! kagome put up a barrier and went to the river, took off her clothes and got in. "eep. i--it--it's rea--lly c--c--cold. but i guess it'll do." kagome started bathiing when she heard someone coming. she turned around and saw sesshomaru looking at her NAKED!!!! "AHHH!!!! SESSHOMARU YOU PERVERT!!!! GET AWAY!!!!" kagome blasted him with some of her miko powers.

"wench what did you do that for!?" "because your a pervert!!!!! now go away so i can get dressed!!!! even inuyasha isnt a pervert!!!!!" when she turned back around he was gone so kagome put her clothes back on went to sesshomaru to find him still sleeping!!!! "oh no. whispered kagome when she felt hands grab her covering her mouth! "now now kagome dont go and open her big fat mouth or his blood will be on your hands as well. heal him and get the fuck away from him or else." with said he was gone and kagome felt really weak. she faint and the last time she heard was sesshomaru call for her. when she woke up she was next to sesshomaru and he was really close. "umm what are you doing?" "seeing if you have a fever." "yea ight you just was want to do me dont you." "wench if i wanted yo 'do you' i would have when you fainted." he got up but fell on his knees grabbing his chest, "come here, let me finish. lay down." sesshomaru did lay down and kagome stared healing his chest but while she was she felt HIM growl in disapproval. what kagome didnt know was sesshomaru could scence her fear while she healed him. "alright im done, but you shouldnt fight for al least, ummm maybe about 2 or 3 days. well see you later sesshomaru." "wait." "what?" "let me walk you back. its the least i can do after you saved my life." kagome giggled and answered, "alright. your such a gentalmen." they started walking but kagome could feel him right behide her so she staied really close to lord sesshomaru afraid for her life. she ended up grabbing his arm as they walked and he could feel her shaking for her life. "kagome what's the matter?" kagome gasped and let go of his arm feeling like someone had grabbed her heart and was squeezing it. she fell to her knees trying to get air into her lungs but it was no use. sesshomaru picked her up bridal style and carried her back to his brother's camp.

END OF MEMORY

kagome woke up aand saw everyone's eyes on her and then she felt her heart getting squeezed again and started gasping for air. sesshomaru felt it also and just breathed in and out as slowly as he could and kagome started to breath again. but she had to be strong and break this mark HE had on her. "i wish i got to see my dad again." whispered kagome and sesshomaru, inuyasha, and inutaisho heard her. "i--i never had a father growing up only my mom and when i found out she died i didnt want to belive it. bu also when i saw that YOU got to be with my mom the day she died i felt like my parents didnt want to be with us anymore. i was really close to my dad before he died but when he die he died in my hands. i held his hand was going to tell him i loved him so much but he died and i felt like he didnt love me anymore. i wanted so badly to have a father fiuger that when HE said he would be my father if only i let him out of his cage. i didnt know what to do, i was only 5 when my dad died and when i freed HIM. if i would have known that this as going to happened i would have never freed HIM. im so sorry. i just wanted a father again.i didnt mean for this to happened." inutaisho walked to kagome and hugged her. "sh-sh-sh. there there it wasnt your fault at all. nobody bleams you for what you did all those years ago. it must have hurt to lose you father in front of your eyes. go ahead and cry, cry all your pain, suffering, and anger. cry it all out." kagome didnt need to told twice, she hugged inutaisho and cried her heart and soul out. kagome didnt want all the bad things to happened but she finally started to feel better but then HE attacked everyone who was every close to her. she stiffened and they all knew he was coming so kikiyo placed a barrier arounded the entir village. kikiyo couldnt keep it up by her self and she almost fainted but somehow kagome got up and help kikiyo with the barrier. kagome was pissed off and kai and rei came out and kagome left the barrier.

inuyasha didnt like this and yelled, **"KAGOME!!!! KAGOME COME BACK HERE! KAGOME!" **"i'll be fine. i love you inuyasha. and you too sesshomaru. i love everyone. but i have to do this or i'll always be tortured by him. i want to be free so i have to do this. that barrier will protect you from everything so dont worry. ans i'll come back and then we all can live happy togther." inuyasha was shocked but then said "show me kagome now!" a ball showed up and kagome was walking to where HE was. **"KAI. REI. COME OUT AND REMOVE WHAT BINDES YOU!"** yelled kagome. Just then kai and rei removed they'r chokers and there full power was coming out od them. "now show your self you coward!" he came out with rin in arms, and said, "kagome do you want this poor little girl to die and have her blood on your hands?" "my, what girl could you be talking about? because rin is safe within the barrier." HE looked down and saw she was gone and HE asked, "now kagome why dont you put your 'toys' away and fight hand-to-hsnd combat? then we'll bring out the big guns. what do you save." "fine have it your way." kagome disappered and reappered behind and hit him making him fly. "now. now what happened to the demon who used to put fear into me? your nothing but a less beain." after awahile HE and kagome were fighting punching, kicking and usinf some of their powers. "ENOUGH!" HE yelled "LEFTS FINISH THIS!!!!" kagome was using her pain, suffering, and anger, plus kai and rei's powers and then she yelled, **"ALL THE SHIT YOU PUT ME THROUGH ONLY MADE ME STRONGER! ALL THE PAIN, ALL THE SUFFERING, ALL THE RAGE, AND ALL THE LOSES IS WHAT'S MAKING ME WANT TO END THIS! KAI! REI! LETS GIVE HIM WHAT HE WANTS! LETS SHOW HIM WHAT HAPPENES WHEN HE RELEASES THE MONSTER SLEEPING DEEP DOWN!" **kagome screamed and all of a sudden this power causes from her's, kai's, and rei's body, then inuyasha whispered, "this is their true power. this is was what happenes when their choker's come off. all the pain, suffering, anger, and all those emotions kagome was feeling is what makes their power stronger then anything else."

inuyasha didnt know it but tears were coming out and then he said, "i've always known kagome but never told her but when i saw her here in this era i--i didnt want her here. i wanted her to find someone who she could be happy with. when she told me that she loved me i didnt know what to do. i didnt feel the same way, i mean i did love her but not the way she love me. i loved her as alil sister. i just wanted ehr to be happy. i never wanted to hurt her, but when i told her i didnt feel the same way i felt my heart break into a million pecies and didnt know why. i really never wanted to cause her pain, i would try everything to cheer her up but it was like she already was a life less shell. i couldnt stand to see kagome like this anymore and so i went to her mother to see what was really bothering kagome but when i got she died and it was her final wish that i not tell kagome she died. when i asked why she said "it for kagome's safety". now i know what she ment but i cant sit here and do nothing while kagome is being swolled by her powers!" with that said inuyasha took off after her and everyone was in shock! the saw inuyasha running to her but he cut stabbed in the heart by HIM! "do you think by stabbing me that i wont go and save her. that i wont save kagome? because you damn wrong! I'LL SAVE KAGOME NO MATTER WHAT!" inuyasha punched HIM and took the knife out of his chest but fell on his knees coughing up blood! "damn it all. HE must--have stab my heart." inuyasha ot up and started walking towards kagome and saw her crying! "KAGOME! KAGOME DONT WORRY IM COMING!" inuyasha jumped towards her and landed in the cloud of her powers and it was crushing him! "kagome." inuyasha grabbed kagome's hand and pulled her into a hugged and whispered, "kagome come back now. it's done you dont have to face HIM alone. so please come back kagome. come back to me please."

inuyasha shed tears and let them fall on kagome's face bring her back to him. "inu--inuyasha is--is that really you?" "yea kagome it's me. so please come back to me kagome. we all need you here." what inuyasha said next really brought her back. "PLEASE KAGOME COME BACK! I NEED HERE! I NEED YOU HERE MORE THAN ANYONE ELSE DOES! PLEASE!" kagome's powers slowly started to come back into her body andkai and rei's chokers were coming back as well. so kagome was back to her self but really waek and fall on inuyasha. "inu--inuyasha your bleeding because of me aint you?" "no im not. im bleeding because im reck-less. not 'cause of you. dont ever say that. now go to sleep. you used to much energy. if you used anymore you were going to die and i would have lost you forever." kagome nodded her head, fell asleep, inuyasha picked her up bridal style, looked at kagome and saw for the first time in awhile kagome was sleeping peacefully. "HE wont hurt you ever again, and if he does..._**we'll kill HIM. NO ONE HURTS WHATS OURS!"**_ as inuyasha walked back HE stood in front of them blocking their path. "what is the bitch to you? your whore? or sex slave?" inuyasha's demon came out and answered HIS stupid question. _**"neither! SHE'S OUR SISTER! AND NO BODY HURTS WHAT'S OURS! NO HURTS OUR SISTER!"**_ inuyasha disappered and reappered behind HIM and picered HIS chest with his hand! inuyasha hand his hand inside HIS chest and inuyasha grabbed hold of his heart! "lets see what happenes _**when we do this."**_ demon inuyasha and inuyasha both squeezed HIS heart until it was no more.

IS KAGOME SAVED? WHATS GOING TO HAPPENED NOW TO THE GANG?


	12. THE START OF A NEW BEGINING

Talk

_Thought_

**Scream**

_**Sesshomaru's inner demon**_

_**Inuyasha's inner demon**_

Last Time:

"HE wont hurt you ever again, and if he does..._**we'll kill HIM. NO ONE HURTS WHATS OURS!"**_ as inuyasha walked back HE stood in front of them blocking their path. "what is the bitch to you? your whore? or sex slave?" inuyasha's demon came out and answered HIS stupid question. _**"neither! SHE'S OUR SISTER! AND NO BODY HURTS WHAT'S OURS! NO HURTS OUR SISTER!"**_ inuyasha disappered and reappered behind HIM and picered HIS chest with his hand! inuyasha hand his hand inside HIS chest and inuyasha grabbed hold of his heart! "lets see what happenes _**when we do this."**_ demon inuyasha and inuyasha both squeezed HIS heart until it was no more.

Now:

Inuyasha covered kagom so she wouldnt get blood on her and the ripped that bastered in half. While in side the barrier sesshomaru fell to his knees holding his neck and feeling really weak. "sesshomaru are you alright?" asked izayi. But he couldnt answer from all the pain he could feel. "k-kag--kagome." studdered sesshomaru as he knocked out; as did kagome. inuyasha walked in covered in blood, with a fainted kagome in his arms. Thank kami his father was there to take kagome or he would have fallen on top of her. sesshomaru, kagome, and inuyasha have been sleeping for almost 3 weeks, but then inuyasha and sesshomaru woke up. **"YOU GUYS ARE WAKE! ARE YOU GUYS ALRIGHT?"** screamed kikiyo and izayoi but that only made them both cover thier ears! "oh...sorry." "kagome. she didnt wake up did she?" "No, but inuyasha there something you need to know. both of yous." "what? what is kikiyo? tell us, what happened to her? where's kagome." "she's in--" "she's in a coma guys. no matter what we do she woke wake up. after you too were out cold kagome woke up and we thought she was fine but then it wasnt even a day and she fainted slipping in the coma. kai nad rei woke even wake up." sesshomaru and inuyasha ran to kagome and sw she wasnt awake and really in a coma like sota said. "show me kagome." whispered sesshomaru then in a ball of light they saw kagome. "why did you bring me here you bastered!" standing in front of her was HIM. "doing the promise i made to you before you set me free." kagome didnt know what to think and before she could even speak kagome heard a voice that belong to her father! "D-daddy? daddy is that really you?" she started walking slow and then she knew it was him when he said, "yes crimson princess it's me. how have yo--" He was cut off when kagome ran into his arms crying!

**"DADDY I NEVER THOUGHT I SEE YOU AGAIN! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! I NEVER GOT TO TELL ALL THOSE YEARS AGO THAT I LOVE YOU TO DADDY!"** her father was so happy to hear these words and to see his little girl once again. "there, there kagome it's alright. im sorry kagome. for putting you through all that suffering, but HE was only following my wishes." "What are you talking about? your wishes? you mean you had him attack me!?" "only to make you stronger and sweety it work. now to face the real people who want to hurt you and your brother. these people are 10x worse then HIM and thats why i wanted to beat HIM so you could beat them." kagome just hugged her dad and cried more but then they all heard sota crying for his sister and inuyasha trying to calm him down. "i guess i have to go now dad. i love you." with that said kagome shot up sitting and gasping for air, but right when she got air in her lungs sota tackled her pushing her to the floor and knocking the wind out of her. "i cant breath sota so can you get off of me?" "oh im so sorry kagome but i thought i would never see you again or hear your voice, or you yelling at me for something me and inuyasha did!" "what did you and inuyasha do?" This got sota and inuyasha's and maybe everyone's attention, "nothing. why would you ask that kagome." kagome got angry and then chased after them threathin to kill 'em. "what did we do!? i sware we didnt do anything!" **"WELL THIS IS JUST IN CASE YOU DO DO SOMETHING! NOW HOLD STILL AND THIS WILL HURT ALOT LESS!!!!" **once she was done kagome went to walk in Aza's forest looking at the moon. "If you wanted to talk all you had to do was ask." just then sesshomaru walked out abd hugged kagome! "thank you sesshomaru. thank you so much." they held on to each other and then sesshomaru asked, "Kagome will you become my mate?" kagome was taken back but then he just kissed and he knew that was a 'yes'. They walked back to the village hand in hand and told the other's that they were going to be mated. "Sesshomaru you better not hurt kagome or else." said inuyasha and sota. and other than that everything was happy.

For Now.

They went back to the castle and started doing the nasty! when kagome woke up she saw sesshomaru's mark and was really happy that she had her first time with sesshomaru and not some perverts.

OK I KNOW I ENDIN WAS KINDA SUCKY BUT TELL ME IF U IIKE IT AND I'LL WRITE A SQUEAL.


End file.
